Getting Mom and Dad Together
by Frozenflower
Summary: Mirai Trunks' time machine has broken down right in the crucial time period where his parents are getting together--how can he repair it without arousing their suspicions? Convince them Goku's his Daddy! ***Complete!***R for language.
1. Setting the Stage

[Disclaimer-I don't own any of them—and I never will! ::bursts into tears::  
  
{A/N}-This is my first attempt at relatively long fic. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism you may have. Also, some of these characters may seem slightly OOC at times—I know, you don't need to tell me, I'm working on it! Oh, yeah, added to the list of firsts, this is also my first V/B fic. Alrighty, now that that's all cleared up, I hope you all enjoy my story! R&R please!]  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at his Time Machine in horror. This could not be happening! With a growl he turned and punched the nearest object he could find, which happened to be an ancient pine tree. Unfortunately for the tree, in his frustration, Trunks had put a lot more power into that punch than he had meant to. As pulped bits of pine tree went whizzing into the darkness of the forest, Trunks sighed and put his once angry hand to his head and scratched it.  
  
Had any of the Z warriors seen him at that moment, they might have had some guesses about where the boy from the future had come from (although admittedly, the purple hair would still have confused them.) They would have been wrong, of course. No one could have guessed that it was merely a familiar gesture he had learned from Gohan that he found himself unconsciously imitating in moments of stress, not the true, patented, almost genetically inherited 'Son scratch.'  
  
Trunks grimaced bitterly at the Time Machine while still occupied by scratching his head. What was he going to do now? He had inherited Bulma's scientific genius, as well as his fathers' fighting genius, but what could he do out here in the middle of the wilderness without any equipment?  
  
"And," he sighed to himself, "I never really believed she'd get the darn thing working, so I never bothered to learn anything about it!"  
  
Trunks began to gently beat his head against a nearby tree to release some of his pent up frustration. Abruptly stopping, he forced himself to stop just reacting, and think.  
  
"Ok, Trunks think. Here's the situation. You're stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a broken Time Machine that you don't know how to fix. Not only don't you know where you are, you don't know when you are, and in order to find out, you have to ask someone. Yeah, that'll be great.  
  
'Excuse me ma'am, my name's Trunks, and I'm a time traveler from the future. My Time Machine is broken down though, I don't suppose you know anyone who could fix it. Oh, yeah, and by the way, you wouldn't happen to know what year it is, would you?' "  
  
Trunks grimaced as he imagined the expression on the woman's face as she ran off to get the police to lock up this obvious rubber room escapee. He quietly began to beat head against the bark of his chosen tree once again.  
  
__________________________  
  
Son Goku sat at his kitchen table smiling happily. Not that Goku wasn't usually happy, but he was even happier than normal today.  
  
Chi-Chi had cooked him, Gohan and Piccolo a HUGE breakfast that morning. Goku felt a little guilty that, after a whole year, he still hadn't gotten around to mentioning to Chi-Chi that Piccolo didn't eat, and only drank water.  
  
Goku smiled, rubbing his full stomach. But she would never cook this much if it were just him and Gohan. He would get around to telling her. Someday.  
  
Goku's grin increased as he thought, *I wonder if this is the way Vegeta feels about ruling planets.*  
  
*It's a good thing the Universe isn't made out of pancakes, Goku mused drooling, I might just have joined up with Radditz.* Goku paused at the thought. *I would have shared though. I don't think even I could eat that many pancakes!*  
  
Goku's train of thought was abruptly derailed as he sensed a fluctuating 'ki' nearby. It was strong. Extremely strong. It was also familiar, but Goku couldn't quite place it.  
  
"What the heck is it," Goku mumbled to himself as he started for the doorway.  
  
No matter what it was, he knew that it was probably trouble. He knew everyone on the planet with a 'ki' level high enough to be fluctuating like this, and it wasn't any of his friends.  
  
Supressing his own 'ki,' Goku started off through the forest at a quick, silent run. Whatever this thing was, he wasn't going to give up the advantage of surprise. It might have been familiar to him, but it was also new. This 'ki' had just arrived on earth, very recently. Goku would have sensed it otherwise. You couldn't keep a 'ki' like that hidden for long.  
  
As Goku sped silently through the dappled morning brush, he couldn't help thinking to himself, *Could this possibly be what Trunks was talking about? Is this one of the androids? But they're not supposed to arrive for 2 years yet!*  
  
Goku shook his head to clear his thoughts, so he could concentrate on the 'ki' he was stalking, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind still whispered, *And if it's the androids, why is it so familiar?*  
  
___________________________  
  
Vegeta, Mighty Prince of all Saiyans, one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, was not a happy camper.  
  
*Damn that woman, he thought with a snarl, this time she's not going to get away with it! I'm going to blast her into the next dimension!*  
  
Vegeta stood stock still in the center of his gravity chamber. He could not move. The damned woman was messing with him, he knew it! There was no way that this could be another one of those oh-so-convenient bugs that had been plaguing the gravity chamber lately. Vegeta growled deep in his throat, and looked around for a way out of this mess.  
  
It was not that he could not move. Although the gravity had "glitched" and reset to almost double what he was used to, he could move. He could not, however, fly, and that was part of the problem. Everytime he took a step, the gravity field would completely reverse, sending him slamming into the ceiling or the floor, depending on which he was standing on. It had only taken him three bruising steps, being slammed into floor and ceiling like a ping pong ball, to realize that this was not an accident.  
  
Even as he fumed and sputtered, Vegeta secretly marveled at the deviousness of the plan. The woman was not physically strong, but mentally she was more than a match for him.  
  
Vegeta scowled. A weak human, a female especially, was no match for the Prince of all Saiyans! He was the strongest being in the universe! What the hell had he been thinking, comparing her to him?!  
  
Vegeta whirled around when he heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from the doorway.  
  
He realized his mistake, only when he once again slammed into the ceiling, and then the floor with incredible force. He lay still for a second, as blackness closed in from the sides, and then felt the pressure holding him down begin to abate. He smirked to himself. The woman must have turned off the controls from the outside. As he felt strength returning to his body, he smirked once again. Forget blasting her. He needed her to fix his equipment when he broke it. But she was going to pay. Oh, yes, she would regret being so soft.  
  
Vegeta stood up in one swift, fluid motion. *Oh, yes. That onna's going to pay.*  
  
  
  
***What is this mysterious 'ki' Goku feels (come on guys, you can guess, this is an easy one!), what sort of revenge does Vegeta have in mind? Would Goku really conquer the Universe if it were made of pancakes? Stay tuned! R&R please!*** 


	2. Formulating a Plan

[Disclaimer—I own it. I do, I swear! I also own Disney and Microsoft and…::calms down enough to envision even ONE lawyer reading this statement:: uhh, nevermind! I lied! I don't own anything…::sniff::..not even Trunks……..::waaaaaah!::  
  
{A/N}-Oh well, on with the story! R&R please!]  
  
________________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Trunks:  
  
"Ok, Trunks think. Here's the situation. You're stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a broken Time Machine that you don't know how to fix.  
  
Goku:  
  
Goku's train of thought was abruptly derailed as he sensed a fluctuating 'ki' nearby. It was strong. Extremely strong. It was also familiar, but Goku couldn't quite place it.  
  
Vegeta & Bulma:  
  
*Damn that woman, he thought with a snarl, this time she's not going to get away with it! I'm going to blast her into the next dimension!*  
  
Vegeta stood stock still in the center of his gravity chamber. He could not move. The damned woman was messing with him, he knew it! There was no way that this could be another one of those oh-so-convenient bugs that had been plaguing the gravity chamber lately. Vegeta growled deep in his throat, and looked around for a way out of this mess.  
  
Vegeta whirled around when he heard the sound of muffled laughter coming from the doorway.  
  
Vegeta stood up in one swift, fluid motion. *Oh, yes. That onna's going to pay.*  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
As Goku sped through the woods towards the source of the strange 'ki,' he heard muttered cursing in the distance.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" drifted out of the center of a grove of trees.  
  
Goku paused for a moment, and then, recognizing the voice, smiled broadly.  
  
"Hey, Trunks! What are you doing here," Goku exclaimed cheerily, smacking the young man on the back.  
  
Trunks jumped four feet into the air, and turned with a 'ki' blast already charged to face the goofily grinning Goku.  
  
Trunks immediately powered down when he recognized the man, and leaned against the tree with a small sigh. "Goku, it's you," he said, then took a double take, realizing this was exactly what he needed, "Goku, it's you!"  
  
Goku scratched his head, "You already said that Trunks. So, what's up?"  
  
"I need your help, Goku," Trunks said, "Can you tell me what year it is?"  
  
"Sure Trunks, no problem, it's, ugh…it's…."Goku scratched his head, "Gee sorry Trunks, I guess I don't know either," Goku laughed and scratched his head once again.  
  
As Trunks watched the scene unfold, a large white drop appeared and inched slowly down his head. Trunks had a thought. "Well Goku, how long has it been since I've been here then?"  
  
"Oh, it's been a year since then, Trunks."  
  
"Well, then why did you tell me that you didn't know what year it was?!"  
  
"Well, I don't—I guess I didn't know what year it was last year either," Goku said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
Trunks sighed. A year. That meant that he was stuck here in the most critical time in the development of his parents' relationship, and there was no one else on earth that had the technology necessary to help him fix the Time Machine except his mother. Crap.  
  
Trunks turned around and began to bang his head on the tree again. I'm bang never bang going bang to bang be bang born bang………….  
  
Goku looked on in astonishment as Trunks slammed his head into the tree once again, creating a dent the size of a dinner plate.  
  
*Well, he thought to himself, at least he's nothing like his father!* If Vegeta had been this upset, he would have tried to dent Goku, rather than a tree.  
  
Goku hesitantly approached the distraught boy and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Trunks, I didn't know what year it was either," he comforted.  
  
Trunks quit abusing the tree and looked up at him in astonishment. Goku really was as thick as his mother had said. Trunks smiled slightly.  
  
"Never mind Goku," Trunks said, still smiling, "I have something else I need your help with."  
  
Goku scratched his head, looking at the grinning lavender-haired youth before him. "You need my help with what Trunks?"  
  
Trunks' amusement at Goku's thick-headedness quickly faded. "Goku, my time machine is broken, and I need you to take me to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Sure Trunks, not a problem. But don't you know how to get there yourself? I mean, you live there in the future, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I need you to get Bulma to let me use her lab, and possibly stay there for awhile if I can't figure out what the problem is with my Time Machine." Trunks stared at his feet in embarrassment, "You see I never actually got around to asking my mom how the thing worked." His cheeks began to glow a rosy pink, "I never actually thought she'd get it working."  
  
"Oh," Goku nodded his head in understanding, "I see Trunks. So you're afraid Bulma will be mad at you because you didn't think her machine would work. I understand. Bulma can get pretty scary when she's angry! But don't worry Trunks," Goku continued, "I don't think Bulma would hurt her own son."  
  
Trunks stared at Goku, not sure whether to attempt an explanation, or resume beating his head against the tree.  
  
Looking at the shattered shards of bark littering the forest floor, Trunks opted to try the explanation first. "Goku," Trunks explained slowly, "my mother does not know that I'm her son yet, remember? I still haven't even been conceived in this time. All she knows is that I'm some strange guy from the future. What do you think she'd do if I just showed up on her doorstep and asked to use her lab?"  
  
Goku smiled, "Well, Bulma's really nice Trunks, I think she'd let you stay with her. After all, she lets Vegeta stay there, and he tried to destroy the planet!"  
  
Trunks sighed, and thought of his mother. Goku was right. She would let him stay there. But she was also insanely curious, and a genius. Trunks put his hand up to scratch his head, and glanced at Goku, startled to see he was doing the same thing. An idea slowly began to take shape in Trunks' mind, and he smiled, a small, devious, mischievous little smirk that would have done his father, Vegeta, proud.  
  
"Goku."  
  
Goku looked up startled, to see Trunks smirking in his direction. "Yeah Trunks?"  
  
"Just come with me, ok?"  
  
"Sure Trunks," Goku smiled back, as they blast off into the air, and headed for Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
***Well, what do you think??! What is Trunks' naughty plan, a plan that would make Vegeta proud? Review please!*** 


	3. Goku wouldn't!...would he?

[Disclaimer—I don't own DBZ, however, if anyone out there does, would you consider a trade? I've got, hmm let's see, 3 blank CD's, half a bag of M&M's and my soul…..I'm not too sure about including those M&M's in the deal though….we'll have to negotiate!  
  
{A/N}-I don't know if anyone has actually read to this point, since I'm posting these first three chapters together, but if you are reading this, thank you! R&R please!]  
  
_________________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Trunks sighed, and thought of his mother. Goku was right. She would let him stay there. But she was also insanely curious, and a genius. Trunks put his hand up to scratch his head, and glanced at Goku, startled to see he was doing the same thing. An idea slowly began to take shape in Trunks' mind, and he smiled, a small, devious, mischievous little smirk that would have done his father, Vegeta, proud.  
  
"Goku."  
  
Goku looked up startled, to see Trunks smirking in his direction. "Yeah Trunks?"  
  
"Just come with me, ok?"  
  
"Sure Trunks," Goku smiled back, as they blast off into the air, and headed for Capsule Corporation.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAN!"  
  
The deafening roar shook the very foundations of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma was hiding. No matter how dense Vegeta was, there was no way that he could excuse the latest incident with the Gravity Room as an accident. And indeed he had not. Bulma was hiding because his Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass was Royally Pissed Off.  
  
*Shit,* Bulma thought with just a touch of fear, *maybe this time I pushed him too far!*  
  
Ever since Bulma had broken up with Yamcha three months ago, after yet another cheating incident, she found her only pleasure in tweaking the pompous Prince's over-inflated ego. She didn't know quite why she did it, but she knew that it was an urge she couldn't suppress.  
  
*I should be afraid of him,* Bulma scolded herself, *he's an evil megalomaniac who cares for nothing except his own selfish needs.* Yet even knowing this, and knowing that there was no way anyone could get there in time to protect her if he found her, she was still not afraid of him.  
  
Bulma crouched in the bushes in her front yard, trying hard to stifle her giggles as the angry Saiyan rampaged through her house. Bulma's eyes narrowed and she frowned at the sound of breaking glass coming from her bedroom. He was going to pay for that. She smiled evilly, *I wonder what I could do that would piss him off more than screwing with the gravity chamber like that.*  
  
She was still plotting her revenge when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK," Bulma screamed, then whipped around, hands on her hips, "VEGETA, YOU—oh. Hi Goku," she smiled cheerily at the stunned Goku lying on the ground, his hands protecting his head.  
  
Goku blinked, "Whew Bulma, don't DO that! I thought you were Chi-Chi for a minute!"  
  
Goku had barely had time to finish his sentence, when Vegeta stormed out of the house and right towards Bulma.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and smirked up at the enraged figure stomping across the lawn.  
  
"WOMAN! If you don't fix that damned room, I swear on my honor as the Prince of all Saiyans, that I will personally blast you into the next dimen- -"  
  
Bulma cut off Vegeta's tirade by wagging her finger under his nose. "Nuh uh Vegeta! Look again bud! If you kill ME, then who's going to fix your gravity chamber for you? Besides," she said pointing to Goku, still sitting on the ground, "If you kill me, then Goku will kill you, isn't that right Goku?"  
  
Goku reached up to scratch his head, in a classic, patented Son Scratch style, "Sure, whatever you say Bulma," Goku grinned.  
  
Trunks had been standing unnoticed until that moment. Now he saw his chance.  
  
Trunks reached up, scratched his head, and did his best to imitate Goku's silly grin, "Yeah, my Da—uh, Goku, yeah, I mean Goku would kick your butt Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma looked up in surprise to see the boy who had come from the future to warn them of the androids. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in his posture. Hand scratching the back of his head, silly grin plastered all over his face. Her eyes widened. Was it possible?!  
  
Trunks, as if just realizing he had done something he shouldn't, quickly lowered his hand and stared at his feet. He risked a quick glance up and was delighted to see Bulma's eyes wide with surmise as she glanced quickly from him to Goku and back.  
  
Even Vegeta had stopped ranting and was giving to two new arrivals a rather odd look.  
  
*Could it be* Vegeta thought, *Could it be that this boy is Kakarott's brat from the future? Impossible. Kakarott's mate has black hair and eyes, just as he does, there is no way this could be Kakarott and his mate's offspring. Unless…* Vegeta's eyes widened a trifle, *I never thought Kakarott had it in him! Even I would not be so low as to have a child with one who was not my chosen mate!* Vegeta's eyes strayed involuntarily to Bulma, *Damn,* he thought to himself, *What the Hell am I thinking?! This woman is the craziest bitch I've ever met,* he smirked at the thought of what he had planned for her for messing with his gravity chamber, *Ha. But not as crazy as me!*  
  
Bulma turned as she felt hot eyes on her. Vegeta was staring straight at her. Was he thinking what she was thinking? It was crazy! There was no way! *There's no way Goku would ever cheat on Chi-Chi! There's no way this guy can be his son!* Bulma looked again at the young man blushing down at the tips of his boots and recalled how alike he and Goku had looked when he scratched his head. And they both had the patented Son Smile. *Oh, poor Chi-Chi,* thought Bulma.  
  
Trunks allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction as he read his parents' faces and saw them come to exactly the conclusion he wanted them to come to. *I feel bad about making Goku seem like such a bad guy,* he thought with a bit of remorse, *but there's no other way! Vegeta knows there are no other Saiyans, and if I'm going to stay here while my time machine is fixed I need a cover. If Vegeta found out he was my father it would be potentially disastrous! I need a cover for my origins, and sorry to say it, but you're nominated Goku, er, I mean Daddy.* Trunks snickered to himself silently at the thought.  
  
Bulma seemed to pull out of her dazed stupor and turned to glare at Goku who still sat oblivious on the grass. "So Goku—why are you here. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
***Didja like it?? Come on, tell me, pleeeease?!*** 


	4. Let's Call him Trunks

Disclaimer—I don't own DB/Z/GT or anything even remotely connected to it. But I would REALLY like a big cuddly stuffed Vegeta—does anybody know if they sell those?  
  
{A/N}—Thanks for the reviews guys! On with the story!  
  
________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Trunks allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction as he read his parents' faces and saw them come to exactly the conclusion he wanted them to come to. *I feel bad about making Goku seem like such a bad guy,* he thought with a bit of remorse, *but there's no other way! Vegeta knows there are no other Saiyans, and if I'm going to stay here while my time machine is fixed I need a cover. If Vegeta found out he was my father it would be potentially disastrous! I need a cover for my origins, and sorry to say it, but you're nominated Goku, er, I mean Daddy.* Trunks snickered to himself silently at the thought.  
  
________________  
  
Bulma seemed to pull out of her dazed stupor and turned to glare at Goku who still sat oblivious on the grass. "So Goku—why are you here. What do you want?"  
  
As Goku opened his mouth, Trunks quickly cut in, "Bulma. I asked Goku to bring me here. My time machine has broken down and I need your help in fixing it. I don't really know what's wrong with it," Trunks explained, "but I'm sure I can fix it if you would give me access to your lab."  
  
Bulma looked at the boy and sighed. It wasn't HIS fault that Goku was going to turn into a lying cheating jerk.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Of course you can use my lab. I can't image being stranded somewhere with no way home. But—what are we going to call you? It's kind of obvious you don't want to reveal your name for some reason," Bulma shot Goku a dirty look, "but we have to call you something!"  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment. "Well, why don't you just pick a name and I'll answer to that while I'm here."  
  
Bulma thought for a moment and smiled, "Well, how about Trunks? I always said if I ever had a…" Bulma paused as she saw the boy's eyes widen, and Goku almost fall over again as he just got to his feet. "What? What's up with you guys what did I say?"  
  
Goku grinned widely and asked, "Wow Bulma, how did you kn—brf nmm wzz…"  
  
Trunks quickly clamped down on the older man's mouth and smiled nervously. "Now Goku, heh heh, Trunks is fine. We don't need to say anything else about it, DO WE," he growled down at the wide eyed Goku.  
  
Goku looked from Bulma, to Vegeta, then back to Trunks and shook his head minutely, eyes wide.  
  
Bulma stood there in shock. What had Goku meant? How did I know what? Wait…..is it possible that I guessed correctly? Could this boy's name really be Trunks?  
  
Bulma studied the young man who was just releasing Goku. *His eyes. They look so like my own…could he possibly be….NO! It's impossible! I would never do that to one of my friends…* Bulma's thought trailed off as she turned to stare at Goku in horror, *impossible…*  
  
Vegeta took in the scene as the young man blushed under Bulma's scrutiny. *Was it possible? Was the woman going to have a child with Kakarrott?* For some reason, Vegeta found himself growling deep in his throat. What was this? He felt his anger growing as he stared at Goku, massaging his chin where Trunks had clamped down hard to shut him up.  
  
Goku noticed Vegeta's enraged glare and reached up to scratch his head, confused. *What did I do this time?* Then, looking at the sky, he yelped, noticing the position of the sun.  
  
"Oh no! I was supposed to take Chi-Chi grocery shopping! She's going to kill me if I don't get back soon!" Goku leapt into the air and hovered for a moment, "Bulma I gotta go—take care of Trunks for me ok? See you later Vegeta," Goku called over his shoulder as he sped off towards his house.  
  
Trunks looked up to see his parents staring after Goku. Bulma looked like she was about to die of mortification. Her cheeks were stained red, and her mouth hung slightly open. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to do nothing more than hunt Goku down and kill him.  
  
If Trunks didn't have so much self-control he would have groaned aloud. This was NOT going according to plan!  
  
______________________  
  
Goku landed lightly in front of his house to find Chi-Chi standing there, arms crossed, one hand weighed down by her favorite frying pan.  
  
Goku gulped and raised his hands, "Chi-Chi, I can explain!"  
  
Chi-Chi's face remained neutral, "I'm waiting Goku."  
  
Goku sighed in relief and quickly explained about finding Trunks in the woods and taking him to Capsule Corps. As he finished his explanation he smiled hopefully only to find Chi-Chi's scowling eyes not half a foot from his face.  
  
"What—what is it Chi-Chi?" Goku gulped.  
  
"I'm still waiting for an explanation GOKU as to WHY I have been cooking for Piccolo for the last year, when he just TOLD ME he only DRINKS WATER!" Chi-Chi screamed in his face.  
  
"Oh, that…" BONG  
  
Goku cowered as the frying pan came swinging at his head once again. "Hey, Chi-Chi, I'm sorry, please," yelped Goku running across the yard trailed by a furious Chi-Chi.  
  
"Get out of here Goku! I mean it! I don't want to see your face around here for the next week!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi!"  
  
A loud roar resounded through the valley, "Go stay at Capsule Corp. with that little time traveling friend of yours if you want, but I don't want to see your face around here until I call for you—HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR??!"  
  
"Yes Chi-Chi," Goku bowed his head and floated sadly into the air, headed back towards Capsule Corporation. 


	5. Plots Galore!

[Disclaimer—I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
{A/N}—Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Someone remarked that I am making Goku seem like a total idiot, and I admit it. Goku really is a lot smarter than he is generally portrayed, but I'm afraid that in this fic, Goku is going to have to play the big lovable buffoon, denser than a brick, but definitely cuddly!]  
  
______________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, & Bulma:  
  
*His eyes. They look so like my own…could he possibly be….NO! It's impossible! I would never do that to one of my friends…* Bulma's thought trailed off as she turned to stare at Goku in horror, *impossible…*  
  
Goku:  
  
[Chi-Chi:] A loud roar resounded through the valley, "Go stay at Capsule Corp. with that little time traveling friend of yours if you want, but I don't want to see your face around here until I call for you—HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR??!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Trunks stood uncertainly on the grass of Capsule Corporation with Bulma and Vegeta. Goku had already faded into the sky, but no one had moved yet. Bulma seemed frozen in place with queasy expression on her face, while Vegeta visibly struggled for control, panting with some suppressed emotion.  
  
After some time, Trunks decided that if they weren't going to stand on the lawn all night, he needed to make a move.  
  
"Bulma?" Bulma jumped at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could show me your lab now. I mean, I really need to get started with the repairs on the time machine."  
  
Bulma shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, sure, come on."  
  
As Bulma and Trunks started towards the house, Vegeta snorted and turned on heel, headed for his gravity chamber.  
  
____________________  
  
"Well, this is it," Bulma said, leading Trunks into the room that was so familiar, yet so different from the one he knew.  
  
As Trunks busied himself with unencapsulating the time machine, Bulma studied the boy from the future, and tried to think of a way to prove, or hopefully DISPROVE her hypothesis.  
  
Bulma stifled a wicked grin. She knew she was beautiful. No one was able to resist her charms when she decided to exert them. If she was right, and he was her son from the future, he would be sickened and horrified if Bulma hit on him. And that was just what she was going to do.  
  
Cracking her knuckles and bracing herself, Bulma set her plan in motion. Her hypothesis had been set, it was now time to begin testing it.  
  
Bulma walked up to the distracted Trunks who was busy fiddling with some buttons inside an open panel on the time machine. He was so distracted he didn't even notice her until she was right behind him.  
  
Trunks spun around in surprise to see a smiling Bulma, staring down at him in his crouched position. *What is it…what does she want?* Trunks thought as she continued to stare. It was making him very uncomfortable.  
  
Bulma decided to up the ante. The boy was already looking nervous. She just had to do something that would push him over the edge into revealing something he wanted to keep hidden.  
  
As Trunks stood up, Bulma took a step closer and ran a finger down his chest. "You're cute! How 'bout we go out to dinner or something?" As a finishing touch, Bulma winked and smiled sexily.  
  
An expression of horror grew on Trunks' face. His mother was hitting on him! Involuntarily his mouth opened, and he exclaimed, "Eww, ugh, no way!"  
  
Bulma had him—she knew it. Her eyes narrowed and she did her best to imitate the tone that she heard Chi-Chi use with Gohan, "Don't you take that tone with me young man!"  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Trunks ducked his head, murmured an apology and scuffed his feet. When it registered what she had said, and how he had reacted, he looked up to see his mother with a look of sickened certainty on her face. She smiled queasily at Trunks and left the lab.  
  
Trunks stared after her in shock. He'd blown it. He'd underestimated her and he'd blown it. Even though he could feel the future crumbling under his feet, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of admiration. *That was a dirty trick, Mom!*  
  
____________________  
  
Bulma leaned against the door to her bathroom and breathed heavily. Even as her thoughts raced, some analytic scientific portion of her brain logged the results of her "experiment." *Test one, hypothesis proven out.*  
  
Bulma almost smiled at the stray thought. But no. It was just too impossible. Her and GOKU? Goku was her best friend and probably one of the nicest people she'd ever known, but seriously! She couldn't even imagine sleeping with Goku—she'd known him since he was twelve years old for goodness' sake! Bulma smiled slightly. Goku hadn't really changed that much after all these years.  
  
He might be one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, but he still acted like a kid. Which was part of what was upsetting her. She knew that if she and Goku had had a kid, even if it was in an alternate time line, that she was most likely the instigator. It would never even occur to him. Bulma laughed a little as she remembered Chi-Chi telling her she'd had to practically seduce him on their wedding night!  
  
'We all deserve a chance to change our destinies,' Bulma remembered Piccolo saying right after the boy, Bulma grimaced, TRUNKS, had disappeared back to the future.  
  
Bulma sighed as she quickly removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She flinched a little as the steaming hot water hit her, but it only made her toughen her resolve. She tilted her head back, letting her hair become soaked, and closed her eyes, making a fervent vow. *It won't happen in this time. I won't betray my friends, my family,* she smiled a small, wistful smile, laying her hand across her abdomen, *Sorry Trunks, you'll never be born here. I just can't betray my friends like that.*  
  
She frowned away her thoughts and began to wash. *No matter how lonely I am…..*  
  
___________________  
  
Vegeta stomped his was across the lawn and entered the gravity chamber. He stood fuming silently for several minutes. What was wrong with him? Why did the idea of that baka woman sleeping with that baka Kakkarott enrage him so much?  
  
Vegeta growled low under his breath and stomped across the room to the controls for the gravity simulator. As he was about to reach out and flip a switch, he felt a twinge in his shoulder and yanked his hand back.  
  
In all the excitement, he'd almost forgotten what that baka woman had done to his gravity simulator!  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and silently fumed, *Shit, what the hell am I going to do now?* Vegeta felt the rage coursing through his muscles. All he wanted right now was to crush something—to destroy it. Vegeta stomped out of the gravity chamber a silent snarl etched across his features.  
  
He paused as he made out the sound of running water. It was coming from the woman's room. His anger temporarily forgotten, a devious smirk crossed his features. *Yes, I had almost forgotten. It's her fault that I can not train, so logically she should be the one to pay,* Vegeta's smirk grew a little bit larger, *She won't know what hit her. That woman's going to regret messing with the Prince of all Saiyans!*  
  
Vegeta crept towards the house, a fiendish look glittering in his eyes. It was time to set his plan into action.  
  
***Well, hope you liked it! I'm inspired at the moment, so I may have Chapter 6 up later tonight! Check back soon, R&R please!*** 


	6. Vegeta's Revenge

[Disclaimer—I don't own any of them except Trunks…well, actually, I guess technically I don't own him either…::stifles sob:: gosh that's hard to say!]  
  
  
  
________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bulma & Trunks:  
  
If she was right, and he was her son from the future, he would be sickened and horrified if Bulma hit on him. And that was just what she was going to do.  
  
Trunks stared after her in shock. He'd blown it. He'd underestimated her and he'd blown it. Even though he could feel the future crumbling under his feet, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of admiration. *That was a dirty trick, Mom!*  
  
Bulma (in the shower):  
  
*It won't happen in this time. I won't betray my friends, my family,* she smiled a small, wistful smile, laying her hand across her abdomen, *Sorry Trunks, you'll never be born here.  
  
Vegeta:  
  
In all the excitement, he'd almost forgotten what that baka woman had done to his gravity simulator!  
  
Vegeta crept towards the house, a fiendish look glittering in his eyes. It was time to set his plan into action.  
  
Goku (still flying towards Capsule Corp.):  
  
[Chi-Chi:] A loud roar resounded through the valley, "Go stay at Capsule Corp. with that little time traveling friend of yours if you want, but I don't want to see your face around here until I call for you—HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR??!"  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta crept silently into Bulma's bedroom. He thought back to his unusual inspiration for this scheme as he began to quickly and silently strip Bulma's bedroom of furniture and clothing.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Vegeta! Give me the remote control!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman?"  
  
"That! That little black box with buttons on it that you're holding in your hand!"  
  
"I know what it is, woman, I just don't see any reason that I should give it to you!"  
  
"Vegeta!!! My soap is on, and if you don't give it to me, I'll rip down the gravity room with my bare hands!"  
  
Vegeta growled, but handed her the remote.  
  
Bulma squealed happily and flopped down on the couch, flipping over to channel 2. She shot a quick glare at Vegeta who was still sitting there, arms crossed, staring into space, "Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma humphed and set back. She could threaten the gravity room again, but she preferred not to over-utilize her trump card. Besides, the idea of Vegeta watching a soap opera kind of amused her. She logged it in her memory banks as potential blackmail material, once Vegeta actually found out what a soap opera was.  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma. What the hell was the woman snickering about now? Nevermind. It was beneath his notice. He sat back, arms crossed, boredom written across his face, and turned his attention back to the television.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Vegeta smirked as he removed the last scrap of clothing from Bulma's closet and into the guest room down the hall.  
  
The show, 'soap opera' she had called it, had contained a scene much like the one he was now enacting. Two young men had removed the clothing of several young women in a 'hot tub'. The young women, Vegeta remembered, had been extremely unhappy, and had attempted to cover their nudity from the males' prying eyes as they ran away and hid.  
  
Vegeta smirked. As foolish as it might seem to him, he knew that Bulma would be upset at having to walk through the house nude to search for her clothing. Vegeta reveled in the image as he quietly snuck into the bathroom.  
  
The woman was still in the shower. Vegeta froze for a moment as he saw her silhouetted form through the glazed glass of the shower. Her back was to him, and her hair ran down her back like a silky blue river. He quickly shook the feeling off and quietly gathered every scrap of material in the room, including the rug and toilet seat covers.  
  
Vegeta glanced once again at the woman in the shower, his arms full of towels, washcloths, and assorted bathroom paraphernalia. His eyes narrowed. Damnit! The woman had a washing cloth with her in the shower. His revenge would be incomplete. Vegeta smirked at the thought of her trying to cover herself with the small scrap of cloth. Perhaps this small failure would not ruin his plan.  
  
Depositing the rest his ill-gotten booty in the guest room where he had placed Bulma's clothing and furniture, Vegeta walked back to Bulma's now empty bedroom and allowed himself a smirk. He quietly closed the door, leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, and waited for the fireworks to start.  
  
_____________________  
  
Bulma reached out with a sigh and turned off the water, which was starting to go cold. She blindly reached out of the shower, her hand searching for a towel, and squinted her eyes open in confusion when her hand did not find one.  
  
Bulma opened the shower door and looked around in confusion. The bathroom was totally bare! *What's going on around here,* thought an annoyed Bulma as she stomped across the bathroom and opened the door to her bedroom, still dripping wet.  
  
Bulma's eyes opened wide with shock as she saw the bare walls of her bedroom. She raced over to her closet and flung open the door. It was empty. Bulma stumbled back into the wall, her hair making a wet smacking sound as it made contact.  
  
"What's going on here," Bulma whispered in shock as she stared at the walls of her bedroom. Even the posters were missing.  
  
Bulma heard a snort from hallway following her whisper, and crept fearfully over to the door and peeked out. What she saw transformed her shock and fear to anger.  
  
______________________  
  
Trunks looked up from his repairs as an ear-piercing shriek shattered the silence.  
  
"VVVEEEEEGEEEEEEEETTAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks paled and took off towards the source of the shriek. Vegeta might be his father, but Bulma was the mother he had known his whole life, who had raised him alone under the most terrible circumstances imaginable. He didn't care if Vegeta was his father. If he'd hurt his mother, Vegeta was going to pay.  
  
***Well, that's it! Vegeta's a naughty boy, isn't he? I think he's just trying to sneak a peek! R&R please!*** 


	7. Encounters

[Disclaimer—I don't own DB/Z/GT—well, I own a couple tapes, but I'm sure you know what I mean!  
  
{A/N}-A reviewer, Beth, asked why Goku didn't just use Instant Transmission to get to Bulma's place. Now, not that I'm privy to the inner workings of Goku's mind, but my guess would be that he was sad, and by flying slowly off, he was giving Chi-Chi a chance to call him back. Besides, he'd get there too soon if he used it! ::smile:: On with the show!]  
  
____________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bulma & Vegeta:  
  
Vegeta smirked as he removed the last scrap of clothing from Bulma's closet and into the guest room down the hall.  
  
Bulma reached out with a sigh and turned off the water, which was starting to go cold. She blindly reached out of the shower, her hand searching for a towel, and squinted her eyes open in confusion when her hand did not find one.  
  
Trunks:  
  
"VVVEEEEEGEEEEEEEETTAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks paled and took off towards the source of the shriek. Vegeta might be his father, but Bulma was the mother he had known his whole life, who had raised him alone under the most terrible circumstances imaginable. He didn't care if Vegeta was his father. If he'd hurt his mother, Vegeta was going to pay.  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Bulma glared out her door at the gloating prince standing in her hallway. *I'm going to wipe that arrogant little smirk right off his face,* she thought angrily, throwing open the door and stomping nude and still dripping across the hallway to confront him.  
  
Balling her hands up into fists, she proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Or well, at least she TRIED. Although Bulma was not physically strong compared to most of her friends, you don't spend your entire life around the best fighters in the world and not pick up a trick or two. Although she wasn't in the league of most professional fighters, she could pretty much kick the crap out of any robber, or over aggressive male who came her way. Which she had had to do a time or two when Yamcha was not around.  
  
Vegeta, however, took her blows without flinching, standing there smirking until a sharp uppercut connected with his nose. A thin trickle of blood inched down toward his lips. Growling, he caught her fists and glared at her. He couldn't believe this weak female had actually drawn blood on him!  
  
Wiping his nose with one hand, holding her fists in the other, he was suddenly very aware that her nude body was pressed against him as she struggled against his grasp.  
  
_______________  
  
Bulma realized she was pressed up against Vegeta, entirely nude, and from the startled look in his eye, he, apparently, had just realized the same thing.  
  
Bulma held her breath and looked in his eyes. She was startled to see something behind the blank coldness that usually glared out at the world. "Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta released her hands and took a few quick steps backwards.  
  
"What do you want, woman," Vegeta asked, his voice not sounding nearly as scornful as he had intended it to.  
  
Bulma shivered and took a quick breath, reminded of why she was out here, nude, with him, in the hallway, "What the HELL did you do with my stuff?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. This he could handle. He leaned casually against the wall and crossed his arms. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Where in the hell did you learn that expression?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew a little wider, "From one of your 'soap operas'," he said smugly.  
  
Bulma stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. She knew that this situation seemed vaguely familiar. Vegeta had ripped it off from one of her soaps!  
  
Vegeta stared as Bulma convulsed with laughter. *Why is the cursed woman laughing?!* Vegeta growled menacingly, which only made Bulma laugh even more.  
  
Vegeta turned on heel and strode swiftly down the hallway, almost running into Trunks as he turned the corner. Trunks thought for a moment, then peeked down the hallway to see Bulma rolling around laughing on the carpet—and she was naked!  
  
Trunks felt his cheeks flush as he quickly turned away. He did NOT want to know. He turned and went quickly down another hallway to get his mother some clothes.  
  
_______________  
  
When Bulma had finally regained control of herself, she realized that she was still lying nude in the hallway. *That Vegeta,* she thought fuming, *He better give me my clothes back!* Bulma took off down the hallway at a run. There was no way she was letting him escape.  
  
As Bulma turned the corner, she ran smack into a brick wall. Or at least that was what it felt like. Bulma sat sprawled on the floor rubbing her head, and looked up to see Goku grinning apologetically down at her.  
  
"Gee Bulma, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"  
  
Bulma was stunned for a moment, then realizing she was naked yelled, "Goku, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
As Bulma scrunched into a little ball and tried to conceal her nudity, Goku explained how Chi-Chi had kicked him out for the week. "So Bulma, do you think I could live here for awhile," asked Goku.  
  
"Goku, has it escaped your notice that I'm naked," yelled Bulma, highly aware of the probability that she and Goku had a child in the future together.  
  
Goku scratched his head and looked confused, "So? It's not like I've never seen you naked before Bulma."  
  
"You were TWELVE YEARS OLD at the time GOKU," Bulma screamed causing Goku to take a step back.  
  
Just then, Trunks appeared, stumbling into the living room where they were standing, with one hand over his eyes. He dropped a bundle of clothes at Bulma's feet and explained, "I found your stuff. It was all in one of the guest rooms down the hall from yours."  
  
Trunks turned his back, and forcibly made the confused Goku do the same while Bulma dressed.  
  
"So," ventured Trunks, "is this what you and Vegeta were yelling about? He hid your clothes?"  
  
Bulma, who was in the process of pulling a t-shirt over her still sopping head, giggled. "Yup. He got it from a soap opera!"  
  
This set her off into another round of giggles, while Trunks stared astonished, and poor Goku looked even more confused.  
  
As Bulma contained herself and set off to confront Vegeta, Trunks muttered something about insanity being inherited and trudged back off to the lab. Goku was left standing in the middle of the house, still scratching his head, incredibly confused.  
  
"So, does this mean I can stay?" he asked the empty room.  
  
Taking the silence as a yes, Goku went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.  
  
_______________  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gravity Chamber:  
  
Bulma glared at the personification of arrogance before her, "Put it back NOW!"  
  
"No," Vegeta said simply.  
  
As Bulma's eyes spat fire at him, Vegeta marveled that someone so physically weak could have such a fiery spirit. If looks could kill, Vegeta had no doubt that he'd be facing the battle of his lifetime at this very moment. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed seeing her angry. He enjoyed their verbal spars. He enjoyed—her, and that seriously annoyed him.  
  
*How is it that this weak woman is getting under my skin, where so many others have failed,* Vegeta thought almost angrily, *For years I endured what came my way, not even flinching when those who I crushed plead for mercy. I was never shown any, why should I show it to them? And here, in the space of a year, I find myself caring what this pathetic weakling thinks and feels! This is all Kakkarott's fault somehow! I don't know why, but nothing has been the same since I met that idiot!*  
  
Vegeta gazed down at the angry eyes staring up at him. Thinking of Kakkarott reminded him of the boy. The boy from the future who, if Vegeta had read things right, was the child of Kakkarott and the woman before him. Vegeta felt a slow fire burning in his gut, but he pushed it away. He would deal with Kakkarott later.  
  
"Are you even listening to me Vegeta," screeched the woman in front of him, finally regaining his attention.  
  
"Of course not, woman," answered Vegeta loftily, "I already told you to move it back yourself."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed, "And if you had been listening VEGETA, I already told YOU that either you move it back NOW, or the Gravity Room will be taking a permanent vacation to the SCRAP HEAP!"  
  
Vegeta growled—she had him. "Fine. You fix the Gravity Chamber, CORRECTLY," he added glaring into her eyes, "and I will fix your room."  
  
"Fine!" echoed Bulma, spinning away and stomping off to get her tools.  
  
Vegeta snarled under his breath, but turned back to the house, and the mess he had made of Bulma's room. This was going to be a long day.  
  
________________  
  
Later that night:  
  
The gravity room was fixed, this time with no bugs, intentional or otherwise, and Bulma's room was back to normal, save for several large holes in the wall put there by a frustrated Vegeta when she informed him that just dumping all of her things in the middle of the floor did NOT qualify as fixing.  
  
The night was quiet. Trunks and Goku were sound asleep in their respective bedrooms, and Bulma was just sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack. Almost through the door, she heard the sound of rustling coming from the kitchen. Cautiously she peeked in only to run smack dab into Vegeta, balancing a very LARGE plate of food on each arm.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Damnit woman, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Bulma glared at the plates Vegeta was holding, "Same thing as you, just not as much!"  
  
Vegeta humphed, "Saiyans require a lot of food. Look at that idiot Kakkarott."  
  
Bulma glared and tried to get past Vegeta who was blocking the doorway. "Let me past!"  
  
"Ha! A prince never gives way to a peasant! YOU let ME past!"  
  
The two glared at each other for a moment, chests pressed together, eyes locked, like two gladiators preparing for battle.  
  
Vegeta suddenly realized her chest was crushed tightly to his as she fought to get past him. Her eyes were like blue fire sending off sparks in all directions.  
  
Staring angrily up at Vegeta, Bulma saw something spark in his eyes, and she realized how close they were standing together. Hesitantly, she reached up and put her hand to his cheek, wanting to see the warmth behind those cold eyes again. He did not pull away. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, and reflected none of the harshness of his eyes when they hesitantly returned the kiss.  
  
"Hey guys whatcha doin'?"  
  
The moment was shattered and they quickly spun around to face Goku grinning at them quizzically  
  
Vegeta snarled and pushed his way past them, stomping upstairs, still balancing his food. Bulma whirled on Goku, and with a wordless yell pushed past him to stomp off to her own bedroom.  
  
*Uh oh, looks like I interrupted something.* Goku thought to himself, and smiled as he proceeded to raid the fridge—he knew it didn't matter—those two were made for each other.  
  
__________________  
  
Up a flight of stairs, and down a long hall, Mirai Trunks groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. *I can't believe these people are my parents,* he thought, dreaming wistfully of his own, quiet reserved mother. "Don't they ever stop screaming," he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, pillow clenched tightly over his ears.  
  
  
  
***Well, that's it! Sparks are flying, eh? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of, As the Vegeta Turns, er, I mean, never mind, you get the drift! R&R please!*** 


	8. Interlude

[Disclaimer—Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but I'll own'em some day, and for the rest of my life {nyah, sweet'eart!}  
  
{A/N}- Thanks for reviewing everybody, and please keep it up! I'm attention starved, I crave your feedback!]  
  
________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bulma & Vegeta:  
  
Staring angrily up at Vegeta, Bulma saw something spark in his eyes, and she realized how close they were standing together. Hesitantly, she reached up and put her hand to his cheek, wanting to see the warmth behind those cold eyes again. He did not pull away. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, and reflected none of the harshness of his eyes when they hesitantly returned the kiss.  
  
Goku:  
  
"So, does this mean I can stay?" he asked the empty room.  
  
Taking the silence as a yes, Goku went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.  
  
Trunks:  
  
Up a flight of stairs, and down a long hall, Mirai Trunks groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. *I can't believe these people are my parents,* he thought, dreaming wistfully of his own, quiet reserved mother. "Don't they ever stop screaming," he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, pillow clenched tightly over his ears.  
  
________________  
  
  
  
Trunks trudged wearily down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the sound of Goku eating his breakfast echoed noisily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He always felt horrible after he was woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
Entering the kitchen, he was greeted by an interesting scene. Goku chowing down on a huge pile of pancakes, while his parents studiously ignored each other.  
  
"Hio Twnks, uu wnnt shm pncks?"[Translation: "Hiya Trunks, you want some pancakes?"]  
  
Trunks barely dodged several good-sized chunks of pancake that came flying out of Goku's mouth along with the question and managed to grab a plate and begin piling it high before Goku could ask again.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "You're disgusting Kakkarott," while shoving three pancakes into his own mouth at once.  
  
Goku, confused look on his face, opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when WHAP!  
  
Bulma stood over the cowering Goku with a spatula in her hand, "Don't talk with your mouth full Goku!"  
  
"Swwwry Blma," Goku said around a large chunk of pancake.  
  
WHAP! "What did I just SAY Goku?"  
  
This time Goku had learned his lesson and just blinked meekly up at the spatula wielding Bulma.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Ha ha, Kakkarott, looks like you've finally met an enemy you can't defeat!"  
  
WHAP! "What the HELL was that for woman?!" Vegeta growled up at Bulma, standing over him with her spatula.  
  
"THAT was for laughing at Goku!"  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed his chair away from the table, standing up. "I'm going to train."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE," Vegeta roared back, stalking from the room.  
  
Trunks started laughing and began choking on a pancake. The picture of his mother cowing two of the most powerful men in the universe with her spatula just too much!  
  
Bulma turned on the laughing Trunks and raised her spatula menacingly.  
  
Trunks took one look at her face and fled, leaving Bulma in peace.  
  
_______________________  
  
Walking out the front door, Trunks noticed someone landing on the front lawn. Squinting into the early morning sunlight, he saw a small figure, weighed down by several large bags.  
  
"Gohan, is that you?" Trunks called to the staggering figure.  
  
Gohan dropped the bags to the grass and smiled up at Trunks, "Hey, it's you! My mom said you were here—what are you doing here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be back in the future?"  
  
"Well," sighed Trunks, "It's a long story, but the short of it is, I'm stuck here because my time machine is broken down. I was just about to head down to the lab to work on it when I saw you coming in. So what's up? Is all of that stuff for Goku?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan scuffed his feet bashfully, "Is he here?"  
  
"Is who here," asked Goku, stepping up behind Trunks, "Oh, hi Gohan! Did your mom send you here to tell me I could come home?" Goku asked hopefully.  
  
"Ugh, not exactly Dad," Gohan said with a blush, "Actually, she sent me here with some of your stuff and told me to tell you not to come home until she called you."  
  
"What?" Goku asked, upset, "What happened to a week?"  
  
"Ahh, well, Dad, she found out that you took me sparring last week when I was supposed to be studying…"  
  
Goku blanched, "Uh oh."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, she's pretty mad. She said I couldn't spar today, I have to study to make up for last week."  
  
Goku sighed, "That's ok Gohan. Thanks for bringing my stuff over. Do you know where Piccolo is?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he's going to do some deep meditation today, so I guess you're on your own, sorry Dad."  
  
"That's ok Gohan. You'd better get going before your mother comes after us both!"  
  
"Ok, see you later Dad," Gohan yelled over his shoulder as he sped off towards home and his waiting studies.  
  
*What am I going to do now,* thought a sad Goku, walking up the stairs and depositing the bags on his bed. After a moment of thought, he brightened. Maybe Vegeta would spar with him!  
  
Happy grin returned to its place, Goku hopped lightly out his window, headed for the Gravity Chamber.  
  
_____________________  
  
Trunks watched Goku sigh and gather up his bags as Gohan sped off into the distance. He felt a twinge of sympathy at the sad look on Goku's face. Trunks shook it off. He had to fix his ship! The timeline was disintegrating before his very eyes!  
  
Towards the very end, yesterday, he had almost had it—he could feel it! Today was the day—he would figure out what was wrong and return to his own time—before he did anymore damage. With a pained grimace, Trunks turned on heel and marched determinedly back towards the lab.  
  
_______________________  
  
Vegeta was so deeply enmeshed in his training that he almost didn't notice when the gravity in the room began to return to normal.  
  
Almost.  
  
Vegeta turned to face the door, his mind already racing to think up insults to throw at the woman who DARED interrupt his training!  
  
*Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Vegeta*  
  
*What??! Who the HELL are YOU?*  
  
*I'm your good side Vegeta.*  
  
*Ridiculous, I don't HAVE a good side!*  
  
*You know you want to see her Vegeta*  
  
*Shut up!*  
  
*Ok, ok, I was just saying that you like her, right?*  
  
*Yeah…wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about? I do NOT like her!*  
  
*Yeah, right.*  
  
*Grr, shut up and get the hell out of my head before I blast you!*  
  
*You'd be blasting yourself then Vegeta.*  
  
*Grr, it'd be worth it to be rid of you!*  
  
*Shh, she's coming in.*  
  
*What? Where?*  
  
*Ha, gotcha!*  
  
*ARGH—LEAVE ME ALONE!*  
  
Just as Vegeta was weighing the pros and cons of using a Big Bang Attack on his head, the computer's voice echoed through the chamber, "Gravity Simulation now complete. Atmosphere returned to 1 earth gravity. Inquiry: Ok to enter? Affirmative. Access granted."  
  
Vegeta watched as the door to the Gravity Chamber slowly swung open.  
  
  
  
***Ooh, cliffhanger! Muahahahaha ::Vegeta laugh:: R&R please!*** 


	9. Kamehameha's and Crushes

[Disclaimer—I'm eating an orange right now. Wait—that's not it! I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT—ha, I knew I'd get it…umm….orange….  
  
{A/N}—Thanks to everybody for their reviews! I just want you to know that I really really really really really appreciate them!!!]  
  
____________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Just as Vegeta was weighing the pros and cons of using a Big Bang Attack on his head, the computer's voice echoed through the chamber, "Gravity Simulation now complete. Atmosphere returned to 1 earth gravity. Inquiry: Ok to enter? Affirmative. Access granted."  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched as the door to the Gravity Chamber slowly swung open to reveal…"Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked, surprise and disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
Goku stood in the doorway, silhouetted in sunlight. "Hiya Vegeta," Goku chirped, "Wanna spar?"  
  
"How the Hell did you get in here Kakkarott? How did you know the correct sequence to de-gravitify (my word, I own it! Hehe!) the chamber," Vegeta asked, looking at Goku in astonishment.  
  
A confused Goku scratched his head, perplexed. "What?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and decided to try another track. "How'd you get the door to open, Kakkarott?"  
  
Goku brightened, confused expression vanishing. "Oh, I just pressed the big red button!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened a bit, then, shoving past Goku, he raced to the control panel outside the door. Clearly evident, as he'd known they would be, were two big, red, blinking buttons.  
  
"Kakkarott you moron," Vegeta roared, "if you'd pushed the other 'big red button' you would have encapsulated the Gravity Chamber with me inside of it!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't have done that! You're my friend Vegeta, I'd never put you in a capsule!"  
  
Vegeta momentarily considered whether he'd gotten strong enough to strangle the life out of Kakkarott here and now, and reluctantly concluded that he hadn't. If his time with Frieza had taught him anything, it'd taught him that foolish overconfidence in such situations only got you killed. Although he doubted Kakkarott would kill him. He was much too soft.  
  
The word soft involuntarily turned Vegeta's thoughts to Bulma. How her hair ran down her back just so, the feel of her lips pressed against his…  
  
"Umm, Vegeta?" Goku asked, a worried expression covering his face. He waved his hand in front of Vegeta's eyes, but the pointy-haired prince seemed to be held spellbound by something. Creeping a little closer, Goku peered down at Vegeta.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream, Vegeta almost yelped to see Kakkarott's face not two inches from his own. "Argh, what the hell are you doing Kakkarot??!"  
  
"You were daydreaming Vegeta," Goku teased, "you were thinking about Bulma, weren't you?"  
  
"What?!" How did this uncouth third-class know he'd been thinking of the woman? WHY had he been thinking of her? He couldn't get her out of his mind….  
  
"You're thinking of her again." Goku laughed, as Vegeta's eyes glazed over once more.  
  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku grinning from ear to ear. His eyes narrowed and a scowl leapt to his features. "You wanna spar Kakkarott, fine, let's go," growled Vegeta, powering up and slugging Goku before he was able to react.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, that's not fair," Goku began. Then, looking up, he saw Vegeta preparing an energy blast and leapt to his feet, and into the air.  
  
"Gotta catch me first, Vegeta," Goku laughed, zipping away from Capsule Corps.  
  
"Get back here you third-class coward," Vegeta roared, as he zoomed after Goku, and away from the city.  
  
_____________________  
  
Bulma threw the washcloth down on the table with a grunt of disgust. "Why do THEY get to go off any play, while I'm stuck here washing THEIR dishes, after I cooked THEIR breakfast," she fumed.  
  
A little voice in the back of her head whispered, *Because they're not playing, they're training to save the world from evil androids, remember?*  
  
*Oh, shut up,* Bulma told the voice, starting her fifth load through the dishwasher.  
  
Sitting back for a moment, Bulma's thoughts drifted to her problem as she waited for the dishwasher to finish. What was she going to do about Goku? Here he was, living in her house, and she had to find some way to avoid him. To avoid the future that was painted in the boy, hard at work in her lab at this very moment.  
  
Bulma sighed, *It's just not fair, I really like Trunks. I've always wanted a child. Why did it have to be with GOKU of all people?!*  
  
Bulma leaned her head in her palm, her thoughts turning to her other problem. Vegeta. *He's an arrogant, pompous, spiky-haired, demanding, attractive, good-kissing…hey! Where did that come from?!*  
  
Bulma groaned and tore at her hair, *VEGETA!* she yelled mentally. *Why are you making me think all these things?*  
  
____________________  
  
*VEGETA!*  
  
Vegeta paused in midair. That was the woman's voice. What was she doing here—she could get hurt!  
  
A huge energy drew Vegeta's attention back to the battle. Looking up, he saw a monster Kamehameha blast bearing down on him.  
  
*Oh, shi--* was all he had time to think, as the blast scored a direct hit, and blackness overtook his vision.  
  
____________________  
  
*Oh, shi--*  
  
Bulma looked up quickly. Was that Vegeta? Something was wrong! Rushing out to the front lawn, Bulma was just in time to see Goku teleport in, a limp charred bundle cradled in his arms.  
  
"Oh, no, Goku, what happened? Is that Vegeta?" Bulma ran to Goku, peering at what he held.  
  
Vegeta was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. He was covered in blood. Although there were few burns, and his features seemed unmarred, Bulma guessed that whatever had happened to him was comparable to a normal human being hit head on by a train.  
  
"Oh, shit," Bulma muttered, frozen with shock. Then her mind took over from her emotions, and Bulma started shouting out orders to the many surrounding robots.  
  
Within minutes, Vegeta was tucked safely in his bed, cleaned up, with his wounds tended, although he was still unconscious.  
  
Bulma stared down at him, a hot tear trickling from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and spun around as Goku appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Can't you do anything for him Goku? What about a senzu bean?"  
  
Goku sighed, "I already tried Bulma. Korrin says there won't be any ready for another two weeks. Vegeta's just going to have to tough it out."  
  
"What happened out there Goku? What could put Vegeta in this kind of condition?"  
  
Goku bowed his head. "I'm afraid it's my fault Bulma. Vegeta and I were sparring at full power, well, full power without going Super Saiyan, and he must have gotten distracted by something. He took a Kamehameha head on. He didn't even try to block it. I couldn't pull it, it was just too close!"  
  
Bulma put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "It's ok Goku. It's not your fault. Could you sit here with Vegeta for awhile? I've got to go fix lunch for you and Trunks."  
  
"Sure." Goku smiled, sitting down next to Vegeta's bed. "I'll be here for you buddy, for as long as it takes."  
  
***Alrighty now people. The question here is, to lemon, or not to lemon? I've never written a real lemon before, because it embarrasses the heck out of me, but if you want it, I'll try, since everyone seems to love a lemon. I warn you, if I do try to write a lemon, it won't be that racy, and it'll undoubtedly be humorous to fit with the tone of the story. So, do you want me to attempt this? Review and give me your opinion!*** 


	10. Vegeta's Teddybear

[Disclaimer—I own up to it, I own nothing!  
  
{A/N}- Hello there! Thanks for all the great advice—I decided I didn't really have a lemon in me, but what I AM going to write, is something of a lime I suppose—hehe, anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I should have the next up later on tonight! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all ::bursts into tears::]  
  
_____________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Goku bowed his head. "I'm afraid it's my fault Bulma. Vegeta and I were sparring at full power, well, full power without going Super Saiyan, and he must have gotten distracted by something. He took a Kamehameha head on. He didn't even try to block it. I couldn't pull it, it was just too close!"  
  
Bulma put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "It's ok Goku. It's not your fault. Could you sit here with Vegeta for awhile? I've got to go fix lunch for you and Trunks."  
  
"Sure." Goku smiled, sitting down next to Vegeta's bed. "I'll be here for you buddy, for as long as it takes."  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Goku sat at Vegeta's bedside, a worried frown etched across his normally ebullient features. Vegeta had been out for three days now, and there was no sign that he'd wake any time soon.  
  
Goku had been sharing "Vegeta Watch" with Bulma, and with Trunks, who had put aside repairs on his time machine until Vegeta recovered, or at least regained consciousness.  
  
Goku looked up in surprise as Vegeta mumbled something in his sleep. His normally expressionless features were tense and haunted.  
  
Goku reached out hesitantly and patted the unconscious Vegeta on the shoulder. "Hey there buddy, it's ok," Goku soothed, trying to chase away his nightmares.  
  
Goku's eyes shot open as Vegeta's hand clamped down hard on his wrist and drew Goku close to snuggle.  
  
"Ack, Vegeta! What are you doing!" Vegeta snuggled close as Goku struggled to get away without waking the prince. If Vegeta woke to find himself snuggling with 'Kakkarott' he would blow Goku into a million pieces!  
  
Goku struggled desperately. What was he going to do?  
  
After a few minutes of cuddling with the now purring Vegeta, Goku heard footsteps coming down the hall. *Yes! I'm saved,* thought Goku desperately.  
  
"Trunks, HELP!" Goku whisper-shouted as he saw a lavender head bob by the doorway.  
  
Trunks froze. He couldn't have seen what he thought he'd just seen. He slowly took two steps back and turned his head to peer into the room where Vegeta was sleeping. Trunks blinked. There, clutched by a sleeping Vegeta, lay Goku, arms pinned to his side, a desperate and bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Trunks, help me," Goku whispered again, so as not to wake Vegeta, "Vegeta thinks I'm his teddy-bear or something—he won't let me go!"  
  
Trunks fought for control, but he knew it was a losing battle. He couldn't help it. He was going to--  
  
Trunks rushed from the room before he burst out laughing, careful to muffle his guffaws. He wouldn't want to wake the sleeping prince down the hall—cuddling with his teddy bear!  
  
_______________  
  
Bulma looked up from the book she was reading to hear muffled snorts outside of her bedroom.  
  
Opening the door, she found Trunks, lying on the floor laughing, streams of tears coming out of his eyes, his hands clamped firmly over his mouth to muffle the laughter.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma asked in astonishment, "Is everything ok?"  
  
Trunks looked up to see his mother staring at him in shock. He got an idea. An awfully, wickedly, terrific idea. Trunks struggled to his feet. "Bulma, we need your help," said the grinning Trunks.  
  
"We? Who needs my help? What is this all about Trunks?" Bulma asked in confusion.  
  
Trunks just smiled. "I'll tell you when we get there. Oh, and," Trunks smirked, "bring a camera!"  
  
Bulma shook her head in puzzlement, but obediently retrieved a camera from her dresser drawer and turned to follow the still snickering Trunks. *What is that boy up to?*  
  
_________________  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she took in the scene. There lay a forlorn Goku, clenched tightly in the arms of the sleeping Vegeta.  
  
Bulma slapped a hand across her mouth to stifle her mirth. "Goku," she giggled through her fingers, "what the heck's going on here? I mean, are we interrupting something," she asked mirthfully, taking out her camera and snapping off half a roll, now immensely glad she had brought it.  
  
*Blackmail,* she thought gleefully, *Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail, blackmail, blackmail…*  
  
Bulma was startled from her happy thoughts by a pitiful voice whining, "Buuuuulma! Just get me out of here! If Vegeta wakes up, he's going to KILL me!"  
  
Bulma grumbled, but handed her camera to Trunks. "Alright then, what's the plan?"  
  
"Easy enough," Trunks grinned, "I free Goku, and you distract Vegeta."  
  
"Distract? What do you mean by distract," Bulma tried to ask, but she was too late. The grinning Trunks pried Vegeta's arms from Goku, and quickly shoved Bulma into their waiting grasp.  
  
"You're his new teddy bear," Trunks explained with a smirk, dragging the relieved Goku behind him as he left the room.  
  
Trunks turned at the doorway, and Bulma sighed with relief. He'd been joking, she knew it!  
  
Taking the camera out of his back pocket, Trunks quickly filled the rest of the roll with pictures of Vegeta and his new 'teddy'. Smiling he called over his shoulder, "Let's go get some lunch Goku!"  
  
With an apologetic grin, Goku followed after Trunks, "See ya later Bulma. At least he won't kill YOU!"  
  
As Vegeta's arms tightened around her, Bulma snarled under her breath. She'd get them for this.  
  
________________  
  
Vegeta was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming. He could feel the woman's soft body cradled in his arms. He could smell the scent of lilac from her hair.  
  
Vegeta slowly creaked open his eyes, only to see Bulma's small form laying next to him. Why was she here?  
  
Vegeta shifted a bit, only to feel his muscles protest. *Ugh, what happened? I haven't felt like this since my last fight with Frieza!*  
  
"Well, no wonder," Bulma muttered from next to him, "now could you please let me go?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I SAID no wonder you haven't felt like this since you fought Frieza—you almost died! Now would you let me go?!"  
  
Vegeta slowly uncurled his arms from around Bulma's waist. *Oh, no. We can't have. I can't have bonded with this woman, there's no way she'll return the bond!*  
  
Bulma straightened her rumpled shirt and smoothed her hair, looking over her shoulder in annoyance, "What are you muttering about? What's bonding?"  
  
Vegeta almost groaned aloud. He had. He had bonded with her. Holding his aching head in his hands, Vegeta clenched it tightly, willing the bond to go away. *I haven't even mated with her yet!* That YET stuck in his mind. Vegeta cursed himself under his breath and tried to get up.  
  
Bulma watched in amused annoyance as Vegeta tried to get to his feet. What the heck was he talking about? Mating? Bonding? Suddenly a wicked idea occurred to her. Could it be?  
  
Getting to her feet and walking around the bed to where Vegeta now lay cursing his uncooperative limbs, Bulma smiled and leaned forward. "Oh, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his struggles to see the woman leaning over him. She was so provocative, even when she didn't know it! "What do you want woman," he asked, trying to sound cold, but, due to his struggles, instead sounding rather breathless.  
  
Bulma smirked and leaned forward a little bit more, "Do you have a crush on me?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Vegeta held his breath. She was so close. "No," he managed, before their lips met in a passionate kiss, chasing all words away.  
  
  
  
***Hehe, hope you liked it—and to forstall any questions, NO. Vegeta is not having a Yaoi dream and lusting after Goku, and NO, Goku is not afraid to cuddle with Vegeta because he's insecure in his sexuality or anything. Goku simply knows that if Vegeta woke to find himself cuddling with the cursed Kakkarott, not even a Super Saiyan would be able to contain his rage! R&R please! Oh, P.S.-Just in case anyone does NOT know, I certainly didn't come up with the idea of bonding, although it is so commonly accepted I feel free to use it. If the inventor of it is out there, THANK YOU! It's such a great, wonderful, terrific idea!*** 


	11. Scarred for life

[Disclaimer—I don't have any lemons, but I have 3 limes in my refrigerator. Oh, yeah, I don't own DB/Z/GT either!  
  
{A/N}-WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! This is something of a lime, so those of you whose mothers made you skip sex ed probably shouldn't read it. Ok, here goes, hope you like it! P.S.-I honestly don't think this deserves more than the R rating, but I'm not too sure on the rating system.]  
  
_________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta looked up from his struggles to see the woman leaning over him. She was so provocative, even when she didn't know it! "What do you want woman," he asked, trying to sound cold, but, due to his struggles, instead sounding rather breathless.  
  
Bulma smirked and leaned forward a little bit more, "Do you have a crush on me?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Vegeta held his breath. She was so close. "No," he managed, before their lips met in a passionate kiss, chasing all words away.  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta moaned into Bulma's hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wait a minute! No, he couldn't let this happen! *If I mate with her, I won't be able to stop myself from marking her,* Vegeta shuddered in ecstacy at the thought of sinking his teeth into her long supple neck, *and if I complete the bond, there's no escape!* he sternly reminded himself, falling out of the bed in his haste to escape from her.  
  
"There's no escape from me anyway, Vegeta," Bulma purred, stalking him across the bed. This was getting fun! Vegeta must have never learned to deal with his emotions underneath that cold façade. And in his weakened state, he could barely move. Bulma smirked.  
  
"Well, well, mean ol' princey Veggie's afraid of lil old me?" Bulma pouted as she slowly advanced on him.  
  
Vegeta, who had been crawling desperately towards the door, suddenly stopped. *I am the Prince of all Saiyans,* he reminded himself, *I don't simper and run away from weakling females!*  
  
Bulma had stopped halfway across the room to stare at Vegeta lecturing himself. As the weakened prince pulled himself to his feet, to stare arrogantly at the woman in front of him, her eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
*I'll show him who's a weakling,* Bulma fumed. Smiling sweetly Bulma cooed, "Oh, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta look at her startled. What was the damned woman up to? If only he could read her mind—he didn't even know if humans could return a Saiyan bond! Vegeta was quickly distracted from his thoughts when Bulma came hurtling across the room at him. "Catch!" she squealed, leaping into his arms and bearing him to the ground.  
  
Bulma stared into his startled eyes and breathed, "Now who's the weak one," enjoying the flash of anger that crossed his features. Bulma knew that this extreme weakness was just a side effect of almost being killed three days ago, but she didn't care. She had him right where she wanted him.  
  
Reaching down, she intended to tease Vegeta a little more intimately when her hand was stopped by an iron hard manacle clamping down on her wrist.  
  
Bulma looked up startled into Vegeta's eyes, which flashed hotly into her own. "Woman, don't start something that neither of us wants to finish," he whispered raggedly, eyes dark pools of desire, and perhaps, something more.  
  
"Who said I don't want this," Bulma whispered back, surprised to find she actually meant it. Was she falling for Vegeta? Looking up into his tense, beautiful face, she couldn't hide it from herself any longer. She wasn't just falling for Vegeta—she'd fallen. But that didn't mean HE had to know that!  
  
Bulma smirked, reaching her hand around Vegeta's back to what she instinctively KNEW was a sensitive spot. Placing her fingers on the nub where his tail used to be, she pushed down hard, and twisted.  
  
Vegeta felt as if fire was coursing the entire length of his body—how had she known? *Of course, damned bond,* Vegeta though as he panted. Fine. Since he apparently wasn't going to be able to escape from this fiasco, he'd show the woman that he could give as well as he got.  
  
Vegeta reached out and drew Bulma to him. She was a little shocked as he quickly ripped her shirt, and then her pants off with relative ease.  
  
*Well, I guess you're gaining some of your strength back,* Bulma thought, startled.  
  
"You have no idea," Vegeta growled in response to, what he thought was a verbal comment.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. He had read her mind! Before she was able to respond, however, Vegeta uploaded the memory of her caressing his tail stub through their link.  
  
Bulma gasped and shuddered as she was engulfed by intense emotion. Where was this coming from?  
  
Vegeta smirked at the woman's reaction. Bulma looked up at him with hungry eyes, sweat beading her forehead. "Kiss me Vegeta," she breathed. Vegeta complied, and then some.  
  
Slowly lowering himself over her body he entered her. He had never felt anything so exquisite, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Overcome by his urges, as he had known he would be, Vegeta clamped down on Bulma's neck with his sharp incisors, drawing blood.  
  
Bulma was startled when she felt Vegeta clamp down on her neck, but she was even more startled when she instinctively returned the bite. The taste of Vegeta's warm blood on her lips sent Bulma over the edge. Bulma groaned in ecstasy, as they both spiraled toward infinity, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
_______________________  
  
Trunks walked lightly down the hall. He felt a little guilty about leaving Bulma trapped with Vegeta for so long, and intended to take over "Vegeta Watch" early as a sort of apology.  
  
Arriving at the door, Trunks opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Turning, he saw a sight that would scar him until the end of his days.  
  
Trunks felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he saw his parents sprawled on the floor in a very….compromising…. position. Turning, he fumbled blindly for the doorknob, an expression of extreme pain etched across his features.  
  
Stumbling into the hallway, Trunks leaned his head against the cool plaster of the wall, trying to erase the horrible image that had been burned into his retinas. "I knew time travel was dangerous," Trunks mumbled dazedly, "but not THIS. Seeing THAT, I mean, that's just WRONG. What cruel God invented such torture for me," Trunks moaned sickly. (Hehe, sorry Trunks, that would be me!)  
  
Stumbling off down the hallway, one tiny ray of hope interrupted Trunks' misery. *Well, at least I might be born now,* Trunks thought brightening a little, *I guess if this is my punishment for screwing with this timeline in the first place, I can take it. But man, Kami sure is frickin' harsh!*  
  
Sitting down on his bed, Trunks sighed with relief. Curling up into a little ball, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to chase away the horrifying images of his mother—and his father! In such a….compromising….position.  
  
***Well, that's it! Don't you hate me for scarring poor Trunks like that? ::laughs evilly:: Anyway, the next chapter will be The Day After: Secrets Revealed, so R&R please, and I'll get it out soon (have to type it first!)***  
  
[A point of clarification: As you may be able to tell, I am using a modified version of the Saiyan bond. When, for example, Vegeta bonds to Bulma, Bulma can experience his thoughts and emotions, but he can feel nothing unless she bonds back. Bulma, being a human, is not as strongly bonded to Vegeta yet, so poor Veggie thinks she won't bond back to him! What havoc will this cause?!] 


	12. 100 Review Special

Yay! I got 100 reviews! Yay! I've seen several other authors do this, so I thought I'd do a 100 review special, hope ya like it!  
  
______________________  
  
Bulma: "Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta: "What is it woman?"  
  
Bulma: "Get off me monkey man, there are people here!"  
  
Vegeta: "What?!" Whirls around to confront spectators.  
  
Beth, talking to Frozenflower: "Awwwww! You disappointed me a little bit. I wanted a lemon, a full blown lemon, but I thought the chapters were great other than that. Perhaps you could write a side story or something with a lemon in it later??? Other than that this is a great story. Please continue."  
  
Frozenflower: ::trying desperately to shush Beth:: Beth! ::tries to point inconspicuously to the enraged Vegeta::  
  
Vegeta: "Lemon? I know what that is! It's an oddly shaped earth fruit, with an unpleasantly sour taste—why should you want one of those disgusting things? Ask the woman."  
  
Bulma: "Oh, no, Vegeta, I know what she means! A lemon is a scene in a story involving sexual content! It's that Frozenflower again! First she makes me run through the hallways naked, then she makes our son waltz in here to see us ahem, in a compromising position, and now she's airing our sex life for the world to see!"  
  
Frozenflower: "Shh, Bulma, you're not supposed to know that Trunks saw you and Vegeta—in fact, you're not supposed to know he's Vegeta's son!"  
  
Vegeta: ::staring at Frozenflower enraged::  
  
Frozenflower: ::cowering in a corner::  
  
Trunks, walking in: "Hey, mom, dad, what's up?"  
  
Frozenflower: "TRUNKS! You're not supposed to let them know they're your parents you moron!"  
  
Vegeta: "Did you just call my son a moron?"  
  
Frozenflower: ::gulp:: "Umm, no?"  
  
Beth: *Vegeta's got a cute booty!*  
  
Vegeta: "I heard that woman!"  
  
Trunks: *Why does dad get all the chicks?*  
  
Mirai-Trunk's #1 Fangirl, Jessibelle67, Saiyan Butterfly, Videl 17, TwilightRose, Elf, moongoddess, Natalie Angel & Nicole appear: "Hiya Trunks!"  
  
Trunks: "Woo hoo!" ::lets them drag him away::  
  
Frozenflower: "No fair…."  
  
Vegeta: "You're writing this damned thing, and you complain about no fair, girl?"  
  
Frozenflower: "Shut up Vegeta. I've still got those pictures of you cuddling with Goku!"  
  
Vegeta: ::grumble::  
  
Akane-chan: Where's Goku?  
  
Frozenflower: ::pops Goku into being next to a startled Akane-chan::  
  
Goku: "Hey Akane-chan! I'm glad you know I'm smart—I just play dumb to make poor Veggie feel better. You wanna go somewhere and discuss relativity theory?"  
  
Akane-chan: "Yeah!"  
  
Vegeta: "Nooooooooo! Kakkarott is stupid! He is! I'm better than him!!!!!  
  
Goku: "Umm, yeah…"  
  
Trunks: ::returns, disheveled but happy, addresses Frozenflower:: "You got anymore?"  
  
Frozenflower: "Umm, yeah, hang on a sec."  
  
:: Firebird234, hellsong, Midori aka -Nagini- aka Mange-Nagini aka Juliana Black, paladin, Lady Cianyin, Asiolek, Manga, Brenda, Vindali, DiamondGirl, NobleKnight, Ashley, Caliko, JRFear, PapaBear, LeeLee, Rez, Jewell, DragonUK, OoklaTheMok, Keda, Aztec Angel, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, JessiMama, LitoxMonkey, Maxine, Mike, Alicia, Nekoni, butterflygirl, Vegetas girl, Vegeta Next, & SenzuBeans all appear, looking startled.::  
  
Trunks: "Alright!" ::takes off after them as they run away::  
  
Vegeta: "No fair! Leave some for me boy!"  
  
Frozenflower: "Wait a minute you guys! They're not even all girls!"  
  
Trunks & Vegeta: "We don't care!"  
  
Goku: ::rolls eyes:: "Imbeciles."  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: "Why don't I get to get oogled by Trunks and Vegeta?"  
  
Frozenflower: "Well, I needed to have someone who didn't get oogled except Beth here!"  
  
Beth: "Who says I didn't want to be oogled?"  
  
Frozenflower: ::sigh::  
  
Bulma: "It's all your fault Frozenflower! I finally get Vegeta all to myself, and you give him someone else to chase after!" ::wields spatula menacingly::  
  
Frozenflower: "Eek!" ::runs away and hides::  
  
Beth: "So what do we do now?"  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: ::shrugs::  
  
::Beth and Kimi disappear::  
  
Goku: "Finally! Now Akane-Chan, about relativity theory….."  
  
~* END *~  
  
***Hehe, strange, I know, I know, I'm just in an excessively weird mood! Next chappie will be up tomorrow!*** 


	13. The Day After: Secrets Revealed

[Disclaimer—I don't own them, I just admire them from a distance—so please don't sue me, ok?  
  
{A/N}-A little longer than normal here, but we're covering LOTS of ground!]  
  
___________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Bulma & Vegeta:  
  
Bulma was startled when she felt Vegeta clamp down on her neck, but she was even more startled when she instinctively returned the bite. The taste of Vegeta's warm blood on her lips sent Bulma over the edge. Bulma groaned in ecstasy, as they both spiraled toward infinity, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Trunks:  
  
Sitting down on his bed, Trunks sighed with relief. Curling up into a little ball, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to chase away the horrifying images of his mother—and his father! In such a….compromising….position.  
  
___________________  
  
Bulma slowly awoke from her slumber. *Well, that was an interesting dream,* she thought with a touch of embarrassment. Slowly stretching the kinks out of her limbs, Bulma became aware of something warm and heavy leaning against her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the muscled contours of Vegeta's broad shoulders. Bulma's eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
*Oh my god! It wasn't a dream! I really slept with Vegeta!* Bulma felt her face growing warm as she carefully disentangled herself from his arms. Looking around for her clothes, she found only scattered pieces of cloth on the floor.  
  
Reaching down, Bulma picked up one of the larger scraps, a light-blue piece of cloth that had the letters BUL written across it. *That was my favorite T-shirt,* thought Bulma, still half in shock. It had said BULMA across the front of it, and its color had perfectly complemented her eyes.  
  
Looking down at Vegeta with faint annoyance for ruining her shirt, Bulma noticed that he was completely naked. Blushing, she quickly turned and dug through his closet, settling on his pink BADMAN shirt as acceptable until she had had time to dress herself.  
  
Bulma snuck from the room and looked at the clock in the hallway—it was already 8 o' clock in the morning! How had she slept so late?  
  
Bulma quickly headed to her room and pulled on an old pair of jeans, decided to leave the pink BADMAN shirt on until she had showered, and hurried down to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee to clear her head.  
  
_______________  
  
Trunks sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to sleep again. *Oh, knock it off Trunks,* he scolded himself, *You've seen a lot worse than that and you know it. Stop being so melodramatic!* Trunks sighed. He really HAD seen worse. Much worse. *Ugh, but it was my MOTHER,* he thought in disgust, shudders running down his spine.  
  
Looking up at the soft sound of footsteps, Trunks felt himself going red as his mother entered the kitchen wearing his father's pink BADMAN shirt. The shirt gave Trunks a moment of amusement as he remembered Vegeta wearing it. He didn't look nearly so bad-ass in pink. Well, at least until he looked at you—anyone unlucky enough to be the focus of Vegeta's attention thought he looked pretty bad-ass no matter what he was wearing.  
  
Trunks smiled as his mother looked up startled to see him sitting in the kitchen. He opened his mouth to greet her, when he noticed something distinctly odd. He could sense his own ki—and it was coming from her! Trunks' mouth dropped open in shock and the thought, 'I'm going to be born, I'm going to be born,' ran gleefully through his mind.  
  
Shaking his head roughly, Trunks decided that the time for secrets was over. He had seen how uncomfortable his mother had been around Goku these past few days, and had felt guilty that he was the one to bring that element of uncertainty into a lifelong friendship. It was time to tell her the truth.  
  
Trunks gulped, and spoke, "Mother."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she slowly turned to face the lavender-haired young man at the kitchen table. She'd hypothesized that he was her son, but this blatant admission on his part almost made her fall over. Composing herself, Bulma turned around to face her son. "Yes Trunks?"  
  
Trunks couldn't help but grin. His mother always took everything in stride. "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Trunks paused. How to begin? Well, best not to beat around the bush. Bracing himself, Trunks said in a rush, "Goku's not my father. Vegeta is. I tried to convince you that Goku was, because I was afraid that if you found out it was Vegeta I might never be born, but now that I don't have to worry about that, I thought it best that I tell you the truth!"  
  
Bulma just stared at him. "Goku's not your father?"  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"……"  
  
"Umm, Mom?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAGHHHHH! How DARE you let me think something like that about Goku! ARGH! I felt like such a horrible person knowing that I, or even one of my future counterparts could do something like that to my friends! Damnit Trunks! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Umm, sorry?" Trunks offered. Bulma sure did catch onto the whole motherly- guilt thing quickly!  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked, but Bulma just stood frozen as if something had finally registered. "Mom?"  
  
"Trunks," Bulma began slowly, " If Vegeta's your father, and you don't have to worry about not being born anymore, does that mean…"  
  
Trunks blushed, "Umm, yeah. You're pregnant."  
  
Bulma was in shock. "But how do you know?! I mean until last night, Vegeta and I never…I mean we never…"  
  
Trunks blushed again and cut in with a slightly nauseated expression on his face, "I know exactly what you mean. You don't have to say it. As to how I know, well, I guess it's just a weird quirk associated with time travel. You see, according to my father's data banks, the ones you downloaded from his pod the first time he was here, Saiyan's have particularly keen senses when it comes to things like pregnancy. There was a whole section on Saiyan biology, and I rather think that it has something to do with their primitive ancestors and…" Trunks began, but cut off when he saw the growing look of annoyance crossing Bulma's face. "Right. Anyway, I learned from the logs that the father of the child can usually sense that his mate is pregnant within a few days of conception, and after about a week or so, pretty much any Saiyan who cared to do so could sense it."  
  
Bulma tapped her foot in annoyance, "Trunks, you still haven't explained how you know that I'm pregnant. It hasn't even been a whole day yet since…" Bulma blushed.  
  
Trunks grimaced, "Sorry, I was coming to that. You see, as I said, it must be a strange by-product of time travel. I don't think I WOULD have noticed, except when you were coming into the kitchen, I sensed my own ki coming from somewhere else! Do you have any idea how startling that is?"  
  
Bulma blinked slowly and nodded absently in agreement. "Trunks—do you know where Goku is? I really need to explain this to him—I've been avoiding him for the last couple of days, and I'd really like to apologize. I mean, he's my best friend, and he's been going through a tough time too, with Chi- Chi and all…"  
  
Trunks had the grace to look embarassed, "Umm, I think he's up in his room. I know he tried to go get Gohan to spar, but Chi-Chi wouldn't let him go, and Piccolo wasn't there, so…"  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, "Thanks Trunks," she said, turning to walk in the direction of Goku's room.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She paused, "Yeah?"  
  
"……I'm sorry for all this."  
  
"It's ok. It's not your fault," Bulma smiled back at him, and continued up to Goku's room. She needed someone to talk to.  
  
_______________  
  
Vegeta woke with a start. Something was wrong. Looking warily around, he noticed the woman was gone, which made him realize that these feeling were not his own. The woman was upset about something.  
  
Vegeta climbed to his feet, dressed, and made his was towards the source of the disturbance. Halting, Vegeta found himself just outside of Kakkarott's room.  
  
*What the hell is she doing in there,* he thought angrily to himself, ready to burst through the door and demand an explanation.  
  
Putting his hand on the door, he halted when he heard her cries. Through the crack in the door, he could see her sitting on Kakkarott's lap with her arms around his neck. He was gently stroking her back and she had her face buried in his shoulder. They were speaking so quietly that even Vegeta's sensitive Saiyan hearing could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"….pregnant…do? …say…I love you…" Vegeta heard Bulma say. His eyes widened with shock. The woman was pregnant? He carefully extended his senses, but could sense nothing. A Saiyan could sense these things much earlier than any of this planet's pitiful instruments. If Bulma already knew she was pregnant, and Vegeta couldn't yet sense it, the only one who could have told her would have been Kakkarott. He had to be the father of the child that the woman was carrying. It was the only explanation as to why he would be able to sense it where Vegeta could not. He had been right. The boy from the future must be the child of Kakkarott and this woman. It explained everything. Even how he could be a Super Saiyan….  
  
Vegeta felt something in the pit of his stomach tighten. He had to go. Get away, somewhere. He still had his goal to become a Super Saiyan—he would pursue that until he was forced to return. He knew that he would have to return to his mate eventually. No matter what choices she had made, he had made his when he bit her last night. Reaching up, Vegeta absently rubbed the spot where she had bitten him in return. It didn't mean anything. To her, it was probably just another aspect of their love play.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself up straight. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. As he stomped his way out of the house and to his awaiting spacepod, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder why the reminder of his heritage didn't work this time. It always had before.  
  
_____________  
  
"Oh, Goku, what am I going to do?" Bulma sobbed into his comforting shoulder. "How could I have let this happen? I mean it's enough that I'm pregnant, but do I have to love him to? What am I going to do? Walk up to him and say, 'I love you Vegeta'?"  
  
Goku soothed the woman in his arms. He had known something was going on with Bulma, but the explanation she provided had taken him totally by surprise. He couldn't help but think that Trunks was just like his mother, with his devious little schemes.  
  
Neither of them noticed the presence that hovered in the doorway, and neither of them even guessed that anything at all was wrong, until they felt the earth begin to shake.  
  
Running to the window, Bulma threw aside the shades in time to see a small speck disappearing into space. The space where Vegeta's capsule, which housed the dreaded gravity chamber, had sat, was empty.  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she felt Goku's comforting hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta…"  
  
  
  
***Necessary sad chappie. =*( Poor Veggie, Poor Bulma! Next Chapter up tomorrow, we're in the home stretch here people! R&R please!*** 


	14. Vegeta Returns

[Disclaimer-I do not have the privilege of owning DB/Z/GT. That would be Akira Toriyama, lucky dog!  
  
{A/N-I don't really have anything to say, but since I included one every other time, I felt it would be unlucky to break the streak!]  
  
__________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta:  
  
It was the only explanation as to why he would be able to sense it where Vegeta could not. He had been right. The boy from the future must be the child of Kakkarott and this woman. It explained everything. Even how he could be a Super Saiyan….  
  
Bulma & Goku:  
  
"Oh, Goku, what am I going to do?" Bulma sobbed into his comforting shoulder. "How could I have let this happen? I mean it's enough that I'm pregnant, but do I have to love him to? What am I going to do? Walk up to him and say, 'I love you Vegeta'?"  
  
Running to the window, Bulma threw aside the shades in time to see a small speck disappearing into space. The space where Vegeta's capsule, which housed the dreaded gravity chamber, had sat, was empty.  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she felt Goku's comforting hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta…"  
  
____________________  
  
Vegeta stared moodily out at the littered field of debris that had once been a planet. Smirking slightly to himself, he contemplated the events of the previous day.  
  
He had come to this dead planet to train, convinced that the added pressure of a life and death situation might just push him over the edge into Super Saiyan. Either that or kill him. He hadn't particularly cared which, at the time.  
  
But now that he had achieved the legendary status, had joined his exalted ancestors, and, he had to admit to himself, that baka Kakkarott, Vegeta found that he was without purpose. Without purpose, excepting one. The woman.  
  
Vegeta grimaced to himself. Through his bond with her, he could feel her time nearing as Kakkarott's brat grew inside of her. Ignoring the sharp stab of pain that that thought caused him, Vegeta came to a decision and punched the familiar coordinates of the planet Earth into his console.  
  
__________________  
  
Bulma sat wearily under a tree. Despite the rain that was beginning to fall, she made no move to seek shelter. The coolness felt good over her swollen abdomen. Closing her eyes she mused silently over the last few months, and how so many things had changed so quickly.  
  
Within the space of a year, she had left Yamcha, her longstanding boyfriend, for good, and had fallen in love with an arrogant self-centered man, who was not actually a man, but a prince of an alien species, who, if his indications prior to that night were any evidence, could never love her back. A man who had gotten her pregnant and left the next day. *A man who I still love, none-the-less,* Bulma thought sadly.  
  
Laying a hand on her protruding abdomen, Bulma tried to banish the picture of him from her eyes. He was gone, probably for good. *Sorry Trunks,* she said mentally, thinking back sadly to the young man who was her son from the future, *I guess you won't have a father in this timeline either.*  
  
Trunks. He was such a sweet considerate boy, even if he did tend towards mischievousness, a trait you would never ascribe to him unless you knew him well. Trunks had stayed with her for several weeks after his time machine had been repaired, and would have stayed for longer had she let him. She'd had to all but force him out the door with wild stories of possible corruptions his presence in this timeline might cause. Bulma smiled. She really couldn't wait to see him again—even if his return would herald a new and unprecedented danger—a danger that had taken over the world in his time, and posed a real threat to do the same in this one. The only one standing in the way of that threat was Goku, the world's savior.  
  
Goku. He'd been so supportive over these last few months. Even when Chi- Chi had relented and called him back after only the week she had earlier threatened, he had been there for her, taking time out of his busy training to check up on her. "Oh, Goku," Bulma sighed. If only Goku were the one she loved instead of Vegeta.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Oh Goku," the woman sitting under the tree sighed.  
  
Vegeta felt his muscles tense as his mate sighed the name of his rival. He had arrived at his perch in a nearby tree just in time to be privy to this sigh.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed in annoyance and something like pain, but he settled back to watch her, as he had done for the last week.  
  
Several minutes passed and Vegeta found himself wondering why the baka woman didn't seek shelter from the storm, being careful to keep his thoughts shielded, as always, so she did not sense him through his bond to her.  
  
______________________  
  
After over an hour in the sopping rain, Bulma decided that it was time to be getting in.  
  
Putting her hand against the tree, she heaved herself to her feet and was making her way towards the house when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.  
  
Startled for a moment, Bulma bent over and gasped in pain. Standing up, she realized that the wetness running down her legs was not just from the rain. Her water had broken.  
  
Bulma paled. She wasn't due for another month yet, at least, and so had told her parents not to worry as they took off on yet another vacation, just like the one they had been enjoying during the time that Trunks was conceived.  
  
Bulma gasped again, doubling over with pain. She didn't know if she could make it inside to the phone. The pain was just too intense.  
  
Stumbling forward towards the door, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and felt herself being lifted up off the ground, taking flight before she knew it.  
  
__________________  
  
Even though the link was shielded, Vegeta could still see the fear and confusion written on the woman's face. He flared his 'ki' a bit to shield her, and took off with her cradled gently in his arms.  
  
Bulma stared up at the man who had rescued her in shock. Who was he? In the darkness with the rain blowing into her eyes, swamped with rolling waves of pain, she couldn't quite focus enough to make out his features. Soaked black hair that sagged messily on his head. And he could fly. "Goku?" asked Bulma questioningly, before her eyes rolled up, and her head sagged against the man's strong shoulder.  
  
Vegeta flinched a bit at the name. So the woman thought that he was her baka lover. Grimacing a bit, Vegeta landed at a nearby medical facility, a hospital they called it, that he had chosen earlier that week for this event.  
  
Striding through door, Vegeta grabbed the first person in a white lab coat that walked by. Bringing the squeaking white-faced human up to eye level, Vegeta demanded, "The woman is having a child. Provide assistance immediately!"  
  
The shaken nurse led Vegeta quickly up the hall, where Bulma was placed gently in a wheelchair and taken away. Vegeta tried to follow, but was stopped by a stern faced woman who told him to wait until he was called.  
  
Vegeta momentarily considered evaporating the nuisance, but decided against it. He had something else he needed to do anyway—he knew the woman would want it done.  
  
_____________________  
  
*::RING::*  
  
*::RING::*  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Son residence, Son Gohan speaking, how may I help you?" chirped Gohan politely.  
  
"Put your baka father on brat," the voice replied gruffly.  
  
"Vegeta-san?" Gohan asked in surprise.  
  
"NOW BRAT!"  
  
"Ok, hang on Vegeta-san!…..DAAAAAAAD……..PHOOOOOOOONE!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta winced away from the phone and snarled in annoyance. Damn brat.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, this is Son Goku!"  
  
"Is that you Kakkarott?"  
  
"VEGETA??!"  
  
"Who else you moron?"  
  
"Wow, sorry Vegeta, I just didn't think you knew how to use the phone!"  
  
"Not ALL Saiyans are mentally deficient Kakkarott."  
  
"Umm, ok…so, what's up Vegeta? Did Bulma tell you—"  
  
"That's what I'm calling about Kakkarott. You are going to be a father again," Vegeta spat with a growl in his voice, "so you had better get to the hospital immediately." Vegeta slammed down the phone.  
  
Goku scratched his head. He was going to be a father again? What was Vegeta talking about?  
  
Suddenly Goku's eyes popped wide open. Yelping, he ran into the kitchen.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up in annoyance as Goku entered the room. "No, Goku, dinner's not ready yet," Chi-Chi began to say when Goku rushed up and swung her into his arms.  
  
"Chi-Chi, why didn't you TELL me," Goku exclaimed in panic, flying through the roof, and towards the hospital, the startled Chi-Chi cradled in his arms.  
  
***Hehe, silly Goku! R&R please, next chapter will be up tomorrow!*** 


	15. Discoveries aka What's Sex Vegeta-san?

[Disclaimer—I do not own DBZ and ham, I do not own them, Sam I am. (I don't own anything by Dr. Seuss either!)  
  
{A/N}-In response to Asiolek, no I don't have the chapters written already, although I do have a general idea of what I'm going to write usually =) I just write fast! Also, all of the reviews help too—every time I see I have reviews I squeal and jump around *hehe*and it just makes me want to write another chapter!]  
  
_____________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
Vegeta & Bulma:  
  
Striding through door, Vegeta grabbed the first person in a white lab coat that walked by. Bringing the squeaking white-faced human up to eye level, Vegeta demanded, "The woman is having a child. Provide assistance immediately!"  
  
Goku:  
  
"That's what I'm calling about Kakkarott. You are going to be a father again," Vegeta spat with a growl in his voice, "so you had better get to the hospital immediately." Vegeta slammed down the phone.  
  
Goku scratched his head. He was going to be a father again? What was Vegeta talking about?  
  
Chi-Chi looked up in annoyance as Goku entered the room. "No, Goku, dinner's not ready yet," Chi-Chi began to say when Goku rushed up and swung her into his arms.  
  
"Chi-Chi, why didn't you TELL me," Goku exclaimed in panic, flying through the roof, and towards the hospital, the startled Chi-Chi cradled in his arms.  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
As Vegeta stood, arms crossed in the waiting area of the emergency room, a faint bonging sound made him look up. It was an interesting sight to say the least.  
  
In through the emergency entrance, staggered a cringing, sopping wet Goku, holding onto a screaming demon from hell, bashing him repeatedly over the head with a frying pan. Oh wait, that was Chi-Chi!  
  
BONG  
  
BONG  
  
BONG  
  
Goku, relatively oblivious to the beating he was being given, rushed up to the check-in desk. "Hi, I'm Son Goku, and this is my wife Chi-Chi, she's having a baby!" Goku told the nurse at the desk. The startled nurse didn't even get a chance to respond.  
  
"GOOOOKUUUU! I'm not having a baby NOW! And how the HELL did you know I was pregnant anyway," screeched Chi-Chi from his arms.  
  
"You're not?" Goku scratched his head, "but Vegeta told me…."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and swung around the room to find Vegeta leaning against the back wall.  
  
Jumping down from Goku's arms, Chi-Chi stomped, shoes squelching up to the Prince who tried to maintain his bored façade. This was really funny.  
  
BONG  
  
That was not. "What the hell do you think you're doing you crazy bitch," Vegeta yelled, staring down at the dark-haired woman wielding her frying pan.  
  
"Why the hell did you tell Goku I'm pregnant, and how the hell did you know anyway?! I didn't find out myself until yesterday!"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I didn't tell him anything of the sort woman."  
  
Goku walked over, confused look on his face, "But Vegeta…."  
  
"Can it Kakkarott. I said you were going to be a father again. But not by THIS woman. Surely you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
Goku scratched his head. "How could I be a father again if Chi-Chi's not going to be a mother?" he asked, growing more confused by the moment.  
  
Vegeta just stared, anger and frustration welling up in his stomach. "Damnit Kakkarott! Bulma….she is the one having a baby!"  
  
"But how does that make me a father again?" Goku asked almost going cross- eyed trying to puzzle it out, "I mean, Trunks is YOUR son!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared, hope, anger, confusion, and a multitude of other emotions leaping into his throat. The only one he dared show was anger, however, "What the HELL are you talking about Kakkarott?! If the woman's brat is mine, then how did….."  
  
Vegeta and Goku were so wrapped up their discussion, and Chi-Chi was so busy trying to figure out which one to bash first with her frying pan, that none of them paid any attention to the small figure who had staggered into the ER shortly after Goku and Chi-Chi and was now trying to get their attention.  
  
"Uh, Dad," Gohan tried, but Goku was oblivious, trying to convince Vegeta that he wasn't the father of Bulma's baby.  
  
Gohan thought about trying to get his mother's attention, but the gleam in her eye was similar to the one he had seen once when his father had accidentally blown up their bed in his sleep. Gohan decided it would be safer not to chance it.  
  
"So are you telling me you NEVER had sex with the woman?" Vegeta yelled at Goku, referring to Bulma.  
  
Gohan saw his chance. He wasn't quite the evil schemer Trunks was, but he wasn't above a practical joke or two, and he DIDN'T like being ignored.  
  
Gohan cleared his nine-year-old throat and did his best to pipe innocently, "What's sex Vegeta-san?"  
  
THAT got their attention. Three sets of eyes turned to the young one staring innocently up at them. "Kakkarott's brat," Vegeta glared, "what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Gohan ignored that. He was well familiar with such diversionary tactics. Of course he knew the answer to the question. He was a very smart boy, and those college level biology books had answered any questions he might have. But he doubted any of the adults knew that. Especially his mother. When had opened that book two years ago, he had KNOWN his mother hadn't read it over first. Needless to say, he had been very diligent in his studies and had given her no cause to pay it any attention later.  
  
"What's sex Vegeta-san?" he repeated.  
  
Vegeta was about to tell Gohan to ask his father and leave him the hell alone, when a familiar voice chimed in, "Yeah Vegeta, what is sex?"  
  
Goku stood looking at Vegeta with an interested expression. "Chi-Chi told me when we got married that she would tell me someday, but we've never gotten around to it."  
  
One look at Goku's face convinced Vegeta of many things.  
  
One: Kakkarott really WAS an idiot.  
  
Two: There was no way Kakkarott was Gohan's father.  
  
Vegeta had seen the scheming look in the boy's eyes and know the question for what it was. There was no scheming look in Goku's eyes, and no way he could have sired such relatively intelligent offspring. Besides, Vegeta was convinced, there must be some kind of universal law preventing those with an IQ beneath that of a carrot from breeding.  
  
And Three: The woman's child must really be his. There was no way it could be Kakkarott's.  
  
Vegeta almost smiled at that one. Turning to see two sets of innocent eyes still staring up at him Vegeta growled and grabbed them each by an ear. Setting off down the hallway, he burst into the room where Bulma was giving birth. Her labor was far along, and the baby's head was already halfway out.  
  
"That's sex," Vegeta growled, "or at least what it gets you."  
  
Goku took one look, emitted a small "EEP!" and dropped like a brick.  
  
Gohan managed to glare at Vegeta and mutter, "That was a dirty trick Vegeta," before he was overcome by nausea and ran from the room.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked over to Bulma lying panting on the bed. Taking her hand, he dropped his mental barriers and was immediately overtaken by a surge of pain. If he wanted evidence that his bond was returned, this was certainly it!  
  
Bulma looked up through a haze as the pain she was feeling was suddenly cut in half. There was Vegeta, a pained grimace on his face, holding her hand.  
  
*Vegeta…*  
  
*What woman?*  
  
*How did you know?*  
  
Vegeta snorted, *We're bonded woman. How do you think we're talking? You couldn't speak coherently right now if your life depended on it!*  
  
Bulma's anger sparked momentarily, *Where the hell have you been Vegeta?! How dare you leave me!*  
  
Vegeta did not answer, but through their bond she could sense what he would never say. The pain of which he would never speak, and other, more graceful emotions that he would never allow to touch his lips.  
  
Bulma smiled slightly, bearing down. *I love you too Vegeta…*  
  
______________________  
  
From his position on the floor, Goku almost smiled. They looked so cute! Doing his best to remain limp, Goku almost sighed. He knew he wasn't the world's greatest mind, but sometimes playing the dunderhead got a bit old. Oh well.  
  
Goku waited patiently for someone to notice him. They would examine him and get him a bed, he knew, and if they had any needles he could simply run away. He was much faster than them. It would all be worth it. Goku loved hospital food!  
  
Musing over the scene that had occurred in the lobby, Goku suddenly stopped pretending and fainted for real. He had remembered. Chi-Chi was pregnant!  
  
  
  
***Well, that's it! There will be an epilogue up soon, and that will be it. ::Starts crying:: it's over, what am I going to do NOW?! Well, actually, I'm going to be starting two more new fics. After the epilogue, I will be posting an Author's Note containing links and a small summary of the two new fics, and links to my other poor ignored lil fics, so, if you liked this story, be sure to read the Author's Note after the upcoming epilogue for the lowdown on what's up next! Oh, yeah, R&R please! I want to know what you think!*** 


	16. Epilogue aka Bulma's Blackmail

Disclaimer—I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do own the rights to the letter 'Z' though! I invented it! Well…maybe not….  
  
A/N—This was already a bit of an A/U but I'm making it even more of one. I just couldn't kill Goku! Who could, except those evil people in the series who claim it makes it interesting….I gots'ta have a happy ending!  
  
_________________  
  
Last Time:  
  
_________________  
  
Bulma smiled happily at the scene. Everybody was there!  
  
Hefting Chibi Trunks in her arms, Bulma began to mingle, amazed and grateful that they had all somehow survived that horrible monster's wrath.  
  
Cell was finally gone, killed by, of all people, little Gohan! Looking at the boy sitting shyly next to Android 18, Krillin's date, Bulma could hardly believe it. She'd known Gohan since he was five years old! He certainly didn't LOOK like the most powerful being in the universe!  
  
Someone else was staring at 18. Bulma turned to see Mirai Trunks reclining under a tree, looking warily at the android. Bulma sighed. Poor Mirai Trunks had never gotten used to the idea that the androids might have some good in them. She supposed that after what he'd been through, she couldn't blame him. She was just glad to have him back. She hadn't known how much she had come to care for this shy boy from the future. She had felt his death, and it had pierced her soul.  
  
Shuddering, Bulma turned to look at the other one they had almost lost to the Cell Games. *Thank-goodness for the Namekian Dragonballs. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost him for good,* thought Bulma, staring in some amusement as Chi-Chi, cradling baby Goten in one arm, chased Goku away from the spread that the caterers were just starting to lay out.  
  
*You can say that again woman,* a voice resounded in her head.  
  
Bulma jumped a little. She still wasn't quite used to this whole 'telepathy' thing that she and Vegeta shared.  
  
Looking at the man leaning nonchalantly against a tree, clearly separated from the festivities, Bulma cocked her head, confused, *Say what again, Vegeta?*  
  
*What you said about Kakkarott.*  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she squealed in delight. A few of her guests looked at her questioningly, but for the most part they had gotten used to her and Vegeta's silent conversations. *I knew it Vegeta! I knew you liked Goku!*  
  
Vegeta snorted. *Don't be ridiculous woman. What I meant was that if anyone kills that fool, it's going to be me.*  
  
*Yeah, sure Veggie.*  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma suddenly had an idea. An idea so wickedly wonderful, that the flashbulb that popped in over her head was clearly visible to everyone at the party. Grinning, Bulma shot an evil glance at Vegeta who ignored it. Walking up to where Mirai Trunks was still reclining against the tree, Bulma bent down to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Trunks' face cleared of his earlier annoyance immediately. Within a few seconds he was laughing, and a few seconds after that, he got up to run into the house.  
  
Bulma sauntered over to Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta," she cooed.  
  
Vegeta looked up a bit warily. He still hadn't forgotten all the incidents with the gravity room, and the damn woman was blocking their bond so he didn't have a clue as to what was on her mind. "What do you want?" he bit off, gruffly.  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly and held the giggling baby Trunks up in front of Vegeta. "Give your son a hug Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta glared at her. What was she trying to do? "No." Vegeta said simply, waiting to see what she had up her sleeve.  
  
The party had stopped, and all eyes were focused on Bulma and Vegeta. Even Piccolo had stopped meditating to watch the scene unfold. Vegeta? Hug a baby—even if it WAS his own son—what was Bulma thinking?  
  
Leaning forward, Bulma whispered something in Vegeta's ear. The whisper was so quiet that even Piccolo only caught a few words. Something about 'soap operas.'  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Bulma almost giggled as Vegeta reached out roughly and plucked the baby from her arms. Everyone watched in astonishment as Vegeta quickly hugged his son and then tried to thrust him back at Bulma. Bulma just smiled. "Oh, no Vegeta. You've got to hold him for awhile."  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma. "We had a deal woman!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was just for THAT little tidbit Vegeta. I've got a new piece of blackmail coming right up," she smiled, pointing to Mirai Trunks walking across the lawn, an evil grin on his face.  
  
Looks of shock and confusion littered the faces of the Z-fighters and their families. Bulma was blackmailing Vegeta? With WHAT? It was well known that the man had blown up planets for goodness sake. What could be so horrible that Vegeta would want it kept a secret?  
  
Vegeta glared at Mirai Trunks as he smirkingly handed something to Bulma, "Here you go mom," he said, shooting a huge grin in Vegeta's direction.  
  
Vegeta was getting worried. Perhaps he should have gotten closer to Trunks when they had trained in the room of Spirit and Time. Then he might know what the boy and his demon-spawn mother were planning.  
  
Bulma leaned forward and handed Vegeta a picture, whispering, "Don't bother to destroy it—I have copies!"  
  
Vegeta growled at what he saw. It was a picture of—him! He was lying in his bed, cuddling with a very annoyed looking Bulma. And to make it worse, he was SMILING in the picture! He knew he was beaten. He would do anything to preserve his pride. At least anything he did now, everyone would know he didn't really mean it. They would know he was being blackmailed into it. Vegeta wasn't sure what was worse—being blackmailed, or the thing he was being blackmailed with.  
  
Vegeta decided to deal. "Alright woman. What do you want for the picture?" he whispered quietly, still awkwardly juggling the happily squealing Chibi Trunks.  
  
Bulma's features took on a considering look, before reverting to an expression of wicked glee. "For this picture, Vegeta, you have to…let's see…you have to hold the baby for at least half of the day, and you have to hug your son," she whispered back.  
  
Vegeta's expression took on a look of confusion, "But I already did that," he said, forgetting to whisper, looking down at Chibi Trunks.  
  
Everyone looked on in awe, as Bulma's smile grew even wider. What was she planning to do to the poor prince?  
  
"Not that one," she said with a smile, then turned and pointed to the surprised Mirai Trunks, "that one!"  
  
Vegeta almost groaned. The woman sure knew how to push his buttons. She knew how to push him just as far as he could be pushed, how to milk the most out of every piece of blackmail. Vegeta shoved Chibi Trunks into Bulma's arms, quickly stalked over to Mirai Trunks, gave the startled boy a quick hug, and then stomped back to retrieve Chibi Trunks from Bulma.  
  
Bulma laughed gleefully at the shocked expression on Mirai Trunks' face. This was so great! But now it was time to up the ante. She wondered how Vegeta would react.  
  
"Now," Bulma caroled, as the crowd watched on in amused astonishment, "you have to hug Piccolo!"  
  
There was a moment of silence. "WHAT?!" Piccolo and Vegeta roared together.  
  
While Piccolo glared, Vegeta stomped up to Bulma. "There is absolutely no piece of blackmail that could ever make me hug the Namek, Bulma," he roared, so annoyed he even slipped up and used her name.  
  
Smiling, Bulma held out another photograph. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"KAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The terrible scream echoed throughout the compound. When everyone finally uncovered their ears, they saw an enraged Vegeta, panting heavily, staring daggers at the confused Goku who had somehow escaped Chi-Chi and had gotten into the food.  
  
Goku cocked his head, "Whhaght's urp Vegggta?" Goku asked obliviously, spraying bits of cracker and cheese all over Gohan and the annoyed 18.  
  
With an incoherent scream of rage, Vegeta threw himself at Goku, who yelped and flew into the sky.  
  
"Come back here Kakkarott, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Vegeta screamed, blasting off after him.  
  
"You can try, Vegeta," everyone heard Goku laugh, as the sound of their clashing fists faded off into the distance.  
  
Doubled up on the ground Bulma rolled around breathless with laughter. Mirai Trunks, who was now holding Chibi Trunks, having had the baby tossed to him by Vegeta before he completely lost control, was also doubled up with laughter, much to the delight of his Chibi self.  
  
For a moment everyone just watched in astonishment as Bulma giggled like mad, and Mirai Trunks doubled up over Chibi Trunks who was crowing in delight as he yanked on Mirai's hair.  
  
Separating himself from the stunned crowd, Krillin slowly walked up to the giggling trio. Reaching down he picked up the picture that had set Vegeta off. When he saw what Vegeta was being blackmailed with, he too, was convulsed with a fit of giggles.  
  
It was a perfect, glossy snapshot, of a sleeping Vegeta, cuddling happily with a very confused looking Goku, and across the bottom, in neat, stylish letters, it was labeled, "Vegeta's Teddybear."  
  
  
  
***Hehe. The End. Bulma is EVIL, isn't she? I hope poor Veggie survives their marriage! If you liked this story, R&R please, even though there aren't any additional chapters coming to blackmail you with, I would really appreciate the feedback! Well, ja ne all!*** 


	17. Author's Note aka Shameless Plug

Hello all. This is a note to thank all of you for reading this story—I hope you enjoyed it! This is also, as the title said, a SHAMELESS PLUG! Below are a listing of my fanfics. If you enjoyed this one, you would probably enjoy the others. Come on—you know you want to! ~Frozenflower  
  
____________________  
  
Masks and Masquerades –or- Vegeta the Matchmaker! *Incomplete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=656077  
  
Rated: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: There's a party at Capsule Corp. to unveil Bra's new invention--a capsule costume that's perfect in every way--it even disguises ki! But Vegeta-sei's moon is full-can Vegeta get T&P, B&G together before it's influence makes them do something they regret?  
  
___________________  
  
Getting A Clue *Incomplete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=654966  
  
Rated: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Angst  
  
Summary: Mirai Trunks & Mirai Pan meet and marry in the future. When they return to the past with their children,*Goku & Vegeta!* will the Trunks and Pan of that time finally admit their attraction to each other? Mature subject matter, possible language alert!  
  
___________________  
  
Getting Mom and Dad Together *Complete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=638781  
  
Rated: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Mirai Trunks' time machine has broken down right in the crucial time period where his parents are getting together--how can he repair it without arousing their suspicions? Convince them Goku's his Daddy! ***Complete!***R for language.  
  
___________________  
  
How Love Was Born *Complete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=626093  
  
Rated: PG-13, second chapter, R  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Gohan and Videl get together fic. After a night neither of them remember, Videl has to tell Gohan she's pregnant! Everything gets wacky when Vegeta scents her secret and announces it at a CC party. Bad Veggie. He's in for a surprise too though...  
  
____________________  
  
Trunks and Goten go to Hell *Complete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=626114  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure  
  
Summary: What happens when Chibi-Trunks and Chibi-Goten die in the Buu saga? They go looking for Vegeta of course! But how do they find him? Goten has a plan! Rated PG for blowing things up!  
  
____________________  
  
It was written in the stars… *Complete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=643672  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: B/G fic with a little T/P. Bra goes into the past to tell Vegeta that she and Goten will eventually be married. But is 25 years enough time for Vegeta to get used to the idea? Alot better than it sounds-- ::grimace:: bad summary! R&R please =)  
  
_____________________  
  
Saying Goodbye *Complete*  
  
Link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=639159  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Summary: What if, instead of merely fainting from exhaustion at the end of the Cell Games, Gohan died? He can, of course, be wished back by the Dragonballs, but how will his death affect his family and friends? How will it affect him, if he and Goku get a chance to say goodbye?  
  
_____________________  
  
***That's it. Thanks everyone! Muah, muah, love and kisses!*** 


End file.
